Something to live for
by Yabai Korra
Summary: Tired of life in Konoha where she is labeled as Sasuke's bitch, Ino joins the Akatsuki after meeting Itachi in the forest. Pain has big plans for her that she is yet to understand. Although being a ruthless killer now, she still has a kind heart, especially for Uchihas. ItaIno and MANY other pairings, back from hiatus in 2019.
1. Meeting Itachi Uchiha

Important note: Sasuke returned to the village before he beat Itachi but is still determined to do so. As for Akatsuki fans, don't worry, none of them dies in this story.

Also, I won't be updating if I don't get at least three reviews per chapter because otherwise there would really be no point in writing anymore.

I don't own Naruto. Hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

It was a late night and the full moon that was set in the middle of the dark sky was shinning to its fullest. The moonlight above the forest near Konoha village revealed the face of one young kunoichi. Ino Yamanaka leaned against the tree with a deep sigh. _'You're such a little bitch...'_ Sasuke's dreadful and seductive voice rang in her ears for about fiftieth time in last few minutes. _'But you're my little bitch...'_ He would always say this to her whenever he would shamelessly use her for his own desires.

"Damn it!" Ino yelled as she punched the tree with her bare hand, trying to calm her frustrations. "Damn Sasuke!" She started hitting the tree with more fury, letting all of her anger out. "Damn Sakura!" It didn't matter that her fists started to hurt, she was in too deep agony to notice or to care for such things. "Damn Tsunade!"

Ino's life in Konoha wasn't something any girl would want, especially her. Although being a great kunoichi her life sucked big time. Because of constant attempts to win Sasuke Uchiha even back to The Ninja Academy days and her huge ego because of her good looks, she was often called a slut, whore, bitch and a lot of other improper names. At first, she paid those fools no mind, but it started to happen so often that sometimes it was too much to handle. Her log rivalry with her ex-best friend over Sasuke only made it worse. And a few months ago, Sasuke and Sakura started dating. It broke Ino's heart, she was miserable for weeks. She tried to kill her pain with any kind of training, including medical lessons she and Sakura had with Lady Tsunade. And no matter how hard Ino worked, no matter how great she was at genjutsu or taijutsu, no matter how great her medical skills were, Lady Tsunade and almost whole village favored Sakura over her. And everybody just seemed to refuse to acknowledge her.

She thought she came back alive that one day a few weeks ago when Sasuke shoved her over the sink in the hospital and kissed her roughly. You see, he was there waiting for Sakura to finish helping Lady Tsunade with something, and with not enough (or bad) sex life he just couldn't resist the easy blonde. So he pushed her into the closet and Ino thought she was having the best time in her life. It was until they finished and he simply walked off with Sakura, as if nothing happened.

But only a few days later, he showed up at her family's flower shop, requesting an assistance with his 'problem'. His problem was his girlfriend being busy and not something great in bed, for a difference from Ino who always had _time for him_ and _his desires_. Besides, Ino had been his view of perfect sex toy - D-sized breasts, big ass, long legs, loud screams, and most importantly... she fulfilled all of his fantasies without a single complainant. Fantasies he didn't even dare to suggest to Sakura.

She thought that she somehow beat Sakura like this, but the feeling wasn't as good as she expected it to be. She didn't feel like a winner, she felt like a whore everybody said she was. That just made those horrible names people were calling her actually true and it was harder to deal with them. But she could never reject Sasuke, whenever he would show up, at the flower shop, hospital, her house, training-grounds... she would let him use her every single time.

When feelings and frustrations overwhelmed her, she would go the forest, where nobody could see her crying.

Suddenly, she felt chakra presence very near her. Ino fastly wiped away her tears and focused on her surroundings. At first, she assumed it was one of her friends, but that charka was so strong, even more powerful than Naruto's or Sasuke's. She drew out a kunai and was ready to throw it at whoever that is, still hoping it's just someone from her village. But as seconds were passing, she was even more certain that this was not a friend.

One bearly hearable movement on her left made her shoot her knife in the direction, only to hear it get stuck in the tree.

Ino took shurikens out now, being more prepared than with her first try.

More seconds went on and Ino couldn't stay still anymore. She slowly made one step ahead and looked back for one last time, shurikens still in her hands. But when she looked forward again after seeing nothing she was met with a pair of frightening Sharingan eyes. Although she was surprised she still managed to throw a shuriken at the unknown person, but her weapon hit nothing but an air and she turned back, ready to attack again. "Sasuke?!" She yelled when she got time to realize that those were Sharingan eyes. When no answer came she started to wonder did she imagine those eyes because she was thinking about Sasuke. _'Am I imagining all of this?'_ But that thought disappeared when she closed her eyes for one single moment just to see red orbs staring at her when she opened them.

Now she was sure she wasn't imagining this, her attacker was standing barely one step in front of her. But it wasn't Sasuke. This person was taller and Sasuke knew Sharingan wouldn't affect someone from Yamanaka clan. But who else could have those red eyes with three comma-like signs?

Ino was frozen. She was just standing there, looking straight at the unknown man. Seconds seemed like hours and finally, the moonlight revealed his face. His skin was pale with two lines under his eyes. Actually, it was all she could see because the rest of it was covered by the black collar. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds and Ino knew immediately knew who he was. Anyone who at least once read the Bingo-book would be able to recognize him. In front of her was standing non-other than Itachi Uchiha himself. She was paralyzed with shock and terror. "I-Itachi U-Uchiha?" She tried her best to cover the fear in her voice but she failed miserably.

He replied with nothing, still staring at her with his Sharingan.

"You know that won't work on me, right?" Ino said with more confidence.

She didn't see him smirk, but she kinda felt it and she frowned. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them they looked different - it was Mangekyo Sharingan. Now she was scared as hell again. Even normal Sharingan gave her a headache, she wasn't sure could she resist this. _'Just close your eyes.'_ And she was glad she did. If she was looking at it for even less than a second more she would be really fucked up. She turned away, feeling like crying again. She was sure she was going to die. Even without Sharingan, Itachi was a powerful opponent and Ino knew she had no chance against him in any way.

She felt him get one step forward, closing the distance between them. _'Why aren't you running away?'_ She asked herself. _'Is there really any point in running?'_ Ino felt his body almost pressing against hers and not moving at all. Moments seemed to turn into hours but her heartbeat wouldn't slow down. "What are you waiting for?" She asked bluntly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Itachi said, his voice rather emotionless.

"Kill me." Ino mouthed quietly, hoping that he will be fast. She really saw no point in living anymore, she hated her life, she hated every single aspect of it, why not end it? Even if she tried to run and save it, she knew that it would be only waste of breath and more painful death.

"Why would I do that?" He asked and if his tone wasn't so cold and composed Ino would think he was joking. Then her thoughts went to his question. _'Why would he kill me? Maybe because I saw him close to the village? Maybe because simply he is S-ranked criminal?'_

"You aren't worth killing." More seconds passed and he moved away from her, but he was still here, leaning against the tree.

Ino turned to look at him, daring to glance in now black eyes. "So you just want to torture me with Tsukuyomi?" She asked, remembering Kakashi-sensei telling her that it was one of the worst experiences ever.

"Why do you assume I have bad intentions?" He asked, still not showing a single emotion.

"Because you're a criminal!" Ino yelled. She heard him sigh as though she was annoying him. "What do you want then?" She asked, not sure did she want to walk out of this alive or dead.

"Why do you want to die?" Itachi questioned suddenly.

She turned her head away, wanting to cry. She hated to feel so weak, but the feeling was just stronger than her. "What's it to you?" She managed to remain cool.

"Just wondering." He replied. "Someone with jutsu as rare and powerful as yours a man would think you would put it to some use. And it was skilled enough to avoid Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan for a few seconds. It's visible you had some training, but not enough to resist Mangekyo for longer. So, why do you want to die?" He repeated his question.

"Because I have nothing to live for." Ino replied calmly. _'Well, except to be your brother's whore.'_

"What about protecting your village?" Oh, he just won't stop with stupid questions about life.

"My village thinks about me as a bitch. Why would I give my life to protect theirs, of those who disrespect me?" She asked rhetorically, thinking mostly about her former classmates and Lady Tsunade. She was sure Hokage saw her as nothing but useless wench that was only trying to beat Sakura.

"Hn." Was his only reply. He did see some similarities between himself and this girl.

"Konoha is full of bitter and resentful people who care only about their asses. Sometimes I wish I could just destroy it and make it a better place." Ino had really no idea why was she telling all of this to him, to an enemy. Every time she blinked, she thought she wouldn't see him anymore. But he would be on the same spot every time.

"I can't help but agree with you at some points." Itachi said after a longer pause.

"Does that mean you're gonna let walk alive out of here?" Ino asked, she was getting a strange feeling when she was around this guy. She just wanted to get away, and not talk about this theme anymore. She knew if he asked anything further considering the subject, she wouldn't be able to restrain herself from telling him how much she despises her own village and its citizens.

"I would do it anyway." Itachi said and shrugged his shoulders. "You don't interest me."

"What was the point talking to me then?" She questioned, annoyed. The only worse thing that could happen now was that someone from Konoha saw her talking to this guy and even worse, hear what she was talking about. But as much as she wanted to get away, she couldn't help but long for him to answer her question.

He unzipped his collar so now she could see his face completely. His embossed features were sparkling like silver on the pale moonlight. He opened his mouth and Ino's heart started beating faster, expecting his answer. But with a blink of an eye he vanished.

"Ha?" She exclaimed. "Itachi?" She turned around few times and tried to sense him in any way, but he was gone. Ino looked down, disappointed. She waited few more seconds before she started walking home with her head down. _'Why do I feel sad? I survived an encounter with S-ranked criminal without a scratch.'_ But there was something about him, something that was dragging her to him, although it meant her demise.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I won't be updating unless I get at least 3 reviews per chapter because otherwise there is really no point in writing further.-


	2. Wrong way

Important note: Sasuke returned to the village before he beat Itachi but is still determined to do so. As for Akatsuki fans, don't worry, none of them dies in this story.

Also, I won't be updating if I don't get at least three reviews per chapter because otherwise there would really be no point in writing anymore.

I don't own Naruto. Hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

Ino didn't sleep that night at all. She was thinking about him, about Itachi. About that pale skin, those frightening eyes, that raven hair, that sore and emotionless voice... He was like a fallen angel; he looked like a messenger from Heaven but actually was executor from Hell. She turned in her bed with a sigh, angry at herself that she couldn't fall asleep. _'Just stop thinking about him. You probably won't see him ever again.'_

 **Next morning...**

Ino was on the training grounds with her team and Asuma-sensei. She thought that morning training would get certain someone out of her mind, she was wrong. "Ino, what's the matter with you?" Shikamaru's voice seemed so distant, although he was standing right beside her. She shook her head and blinked few, realizing what she was doing. She looked at the target which she was supposed to hit with kunai knives. Usually, she would always hit the center, but now, she barely hit the corners. _'That damn Itachi...'_ She thought as she angrily threw all shurikens and kunais from her hands to the ground.

"Ino, come here." Asuma said while walking away. "Boys, you just continue to train." Ino reluctantly followed him until they were far enough so Shikamaru and Choji couldn't hear them. She was holding her head down, refusing to look her sensei in the eyes.

Asuma crossed his arms and sighed. "Is there something I should know?"

"No." Ino said almost instantly, just wanting to get away.

"You seem distant today." He stated.

"I just didn't sleep last night, that's all." Asuma raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was stopped by Naruto's voice calling them. Ino felt like a stone fell off her heart and sighed deeply in relief. She and Asuma turned to see team 7 waving at them. "Hey, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Asuma-sensei!" Naruto was yelling like an idiot. Kakashi proceeded towards them with Sasuke and Sakura following him.

"We're going to ramen place, wanna join?" He asked his friend and his students.

Before Asuma could accept, Choji was already running towards Naruto who was already running towards the Ichiraku Ramen. "I think I'll pass..." Ino, who became even more tensed up when Sasuke and Sakura approached, said. Although she did skip breakfast this morning, she really didn't have an appetite. Neither for food nor to hang out.

"Come on..." Sakura whined and looked at Ino with puppy-dog eyes.

That technique may work on Naruto, but not on Ino Yamanaka. She was about to make an excuse to not go, but then glanced at Sasuke who was right beside Sakura. Their gazes met for a moment, and the look he gave her... she knew that look all too well. He would give her that look whenever he wanted her to do something she didn't want to, most often in bed, and she has never declined him, and was too afraid to start today. "Umm... Alright."

 **Ichiraku Ramen...**

Ino couldn't wait to get away. She was sitting on the counter between Choji and Sakura who was telling her something but Ino wasn't listening. Not that she wanted to ignore her friend, but she couldn't get her eyes off Sasuke who was beside Sakura. Every now and then he would glance at her, he even managed to get Itachi out of her mind for a bit. "Ino!" Sakura yelled and Ino came back to reality.

"Sorry... What did you say?" She asked, hoping that Sakura didn't notice her looking at her boyfriend over her shoulder.

"You didn't eat anything." Sakura said, pointing at her full bowl of ramen.

"I'm just not hungry, that's all." Ino mumbled.

"Sakura," Kakashi's voice called. "please come here for a moment." Kakashi and Asuma were sitting few seats away from them and Ino figured he wanted to brag about how great his student is at medicine to his friend. Sakura, never disobeying her sensei, stood up, leaving no barriers between Ino and Sasuke.

Ino wanted to look away so badly, although Sasuke wasn't even looking at her. "10 pm, my place, wear something sexy, don't be late." He hissed quietly and then turned to Shikamaru, leaving Ino even feel even worse. He could at least pretend that she is his friend and not a slave. He could ask her how's she doing, or literally anything else. He could at least look at her.

"I'll go now, guys." Ino said and glanced at Sasuke one last time, he didn't even turn to her direction, he just continued talking to Shikamaru. Of course he didn't. He said his orders, why would he bother with her now? As long as she was at his place tonight he didn't care what she was doing for the rest of the day.

"Do you want me to wrap it for you so you can take it home?" Ayame, the daughter of restaurant's owner, asked. Ayame has always been kind to everyone, and she was one of very few girls that didn't Ino a bitch for hitting on Sasuke.

"Yes." Ino answered, figuring that her friends might get worried, well, all of them except Sasuke. "Thank you." She said as Ayame handed her the food she won't probably eat at home anyway. She said bye to her to teams 7 and 10 and headed home.

It seemed that Itachi was out of her head now, only Sasuke was on her mind. Again. "Oh, look that's Ino." She heard a mocking female voice behind her but she didn't turn. She just continued walking, hoping to get home soon. "Not chasing after your best friend's boyfriend?" Another female voice asked. "Wearing top and skirt won't help you, why would he like a slut like you?" The third voice announced.

"Just fuck off." Ino hissed and carried on, trying to ignore those stupid girls. Usually, she would get pissed at someone calling her that, but the truth was, she was indeed Sasuke's bitch and she felt like she was lying when she would say that she isn't a slut.

Her statement was followed by jeering laughter and few other words, but she didn't listen to them, she just continued her way home, running this time. Although she was away from them she could still hear their voices roaming in her ears. She wasn't even looking where she was going anymore, her head hurt so much that she just wanted to get to someplace quiet.

 **That night...**

9:23 pm.

"Ino, are you sure you're going to sleep now?" Her father asked as he opened the door of her room to find his daughter already in her pajamas and getting ready to go to bed.

"Yes, I've got a mission tomorrow early in the morning." Ino, in fact, wasn't lying. She did have a mission in the morning, but that was not the reason she was going to sleep that early.

"Something serious?" Inoichi asked, a slight concern crawling onto his face. Although Ino finished The Ninja Academy as the top student in her class (along with Sasuke) and Asuma was talking only the best of her, to him she was still his little fragile girl.

"Only C rank." Ino answered while covering herself with a purple blanket and glancing at the clock.

9:25 pm.

"Alright then, sleep well." Inoichi said and turned off the light before closing the door and leaving.

Ino was waiting few minutes to be sure that her father won't come back. She looked at the clock again.

9:31 pm.

 _'Great.'_ She thought. _'Only thing I need now is to be late.'_ She got out of the bed, turned the lamp on and stood in front of the big mirror. Although the weather was fine for sleeveless t-shirt past few weeks, Ino was always wearing the most clothing she could, to cover the rack Sasuke did to her. She took off her top part of pajama and threw it onto the bed to take a look at her back in the mirror. Once the beautiful pale skin was full of long scars, olds ones, and new ones. "Damn whipping fetish..." Ino whispered, wondering will she get that 'great' treatment this night as well. "Well, everything is better than choking..."

 _'Wear something sexy.'_ ''What the point in that?" She wondered. ' _if you're just gonna rip it off?'_ But she decided to rather not disobey him, considering what happened last time. Although punishing her for every single little thing was what Sasuke liked the most to do to her. She looked at the clock again.

9:33 pm.

She put on a black thong with matching lace bra. Over that she wore her regular outfit. She sighed deeply before opening the window. _'Let the torture begin.'_

It wasn't that late so Ino had to be careful while walking through Konoha streets. Somebody might recognize her and then she'd be screwed. This night was same as the last one. She sneaked out, although not that early, and was going to Sasuke's house. And after that, she met him... Itachi. She thought that by now she'd forget about him, and for some time she did.

But the bare thought of him was enough for Ino to completely lose herself. She shook her head and tried to forget about him, at least for now, when she's going to meet Sasuke. But those red orbs would be everywhere she'd look at the moment, and although they were frightening, there was something about them that made Ino want to see their owner again. _'I wonder if he'd be at the same spot as yesterday...'_

She just wanted to stop thinking about him, he was S-ranked criminal! She surely won't be so lucky to survive the next encounter with him. Ino really didn't understand why did she want to see him again so badly. He could kill her whenever he could. And why would he want to see her again anyway? Not that she had something that would interest him, or either way around. She had absolutely nothing to do with him and therefore she should be able to get him out of her head, but yet he was still there. _'Do you want to be late to see Sasuke?'_ Her inner voice asked.

"Of course not!" Ino answered instantly, trying not to remember what happened last time when she was late.

 _'Why are you going to the forest then?'_ The voice asked again. Ino shook her head again, realizing that she was walking in totally other direction than the one that leads to Sasuke's house. _'Possible meeting with the S-ranked murderer or definitely having sex with Sasuke?'_

 _'Go ahead,'_ the inner voice said. _'you'll probably choose wrong anyway.'_

But was there really a right choice? To Ino they both seemed wrong, she didn't want to be Sasuke's bitch anymore. She wasn't sure did she want to die either. If she goes to Sasuke, she knows what will happen to her. But Itachi was another story, he was so mysterious and dangerous, and there was something about him, something Ino couldn't describe.

She sighed, choosing the wrong direction.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I won't be updating unless I get at least 3 reviews per chapter because otherwise there is really no point in writing further.


	3. Mistake

Important note: Sasuke returned to the village before he beat Itachi but is still determined to do so. Characters like Sasuke, Ino, Sakura... are sixteen.

Also, I won't be updating if I don't get at least three reviews per chapter because otherwise there would really be no point in writing anymore.

I don't own Naruto. Hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

 _She sighed, choosing the wrong direction._

Darkness, it was all that Ino could see. She has been sitting on the ground, leaned against the tree, for the past few hours. She lost track of time, but she was sure it was between midnight and 2 am. The freezing wind was blowing and she was very cold only in a skirt and top. It was ironic, she would wear this when she would go to see Sasuke, but after that meeting, she would wear nothing revealing. She embraced her legs and put her head on her knees.

Ino still couldn't believe she was here, waiting for a criminal to show up. She even didn't know what would she tell him if he were to show up, she just wanted to see him. He was something the lit the fire in her cold world, something that made adrenalin run through her body. He gave her this feeling of excitement, something she hasn't felt in a long time.

After about two hours of waiting, she wanted to give up and head home, but something prevented her, something didn't allow her to abandon the place where they first met. If needed she will be here until the morning.

* * *

"I can't believe we still haven't captured that brat." Kisame whined. He and Itachi were in this stupid forest for three days already, he hated spaying, he needed some action.

"Patience, Kisame." His partner, one and only Itachi Uchiha, said. "Besides, we are here to spy."

"I know... But it's so boring..."

"You act like a child sometimes, you know that?" Itachi asked rhetorically. Although Kisame wasn't the smartest guy, Itachi trusted him with his life to keep his back. "Let's split up, you take the west side and I'll take the east side, we'll see each other here in three hours."

Kisame nodded and headed his way. Usually, he didn't like anyone bossing him around, but Itachi was an exception. He was always the smart one in their partnership. It was easier for Kisame to let Itachi do all the thinking while he got to fight with someone.

As Itachi started walking, he remembered the girl from yesterday as he was close the spot where they met. That girl was interesting if nothing else. And the way he left her last night, she must be confused. Not that Itachi cared about it. Just when he was ready to start thinking about something more interesting, he felt chakra presence. Already activated Sharingan was everything he needed to take someone on.

In less than have a minute he heard a voice and stopped while being just a few meters apart from the unknown person. "This was such a stupid idea. He'll never show up." He remembered that voice. It was her. But who was she talking to? He didn't sense another chakra. He made few steps forward and peeked from behind a tree, to see a girl he met yesterday walking around in a circle and talking to herself. "What was I thinking?" She was obviously too distracted to notice his presence, although he was very close. "Why would Itachi want to see me anyway?"

"Good question." Itachi said and Ino immediately turned, not believing her own eyes. At first she thought that lack of sleep was playing with her mind but that thought faded away as Itachi stepped out of the bushes, revealing himself to her completely, he was wearing Akatsuki cloak just like the last night.

"Y-you're here?" She asked in disbelief. Itachi didn't bother to answer such a silly question, so he just left it hanging in the air. In that moment Ino started to panic, in hours she's been here she hasn't thought of anything to say to him, probably because she didn't believe he'll ever show up.

"Were you waiting for me?" Itachi asked in his usual cold voice. Not that the answer mattered to him, he was just curious.

"Y-yes." Ino admitted while trying not to look him directly in the eyes. Her heart was beating so fast, she tried her best to calm it down a bit but it was pointless. This aura Itachi had around him, it was hypnotizing.

"Why?" Such a simple question, yet it made her think a lot about the answer.

"I just wanted to see you again, that's all." She realized it made much more sense in her head and that her answer probably sounded weird and stupid, but that was best and probably only answer she could come up with.

"Hn." Was Itachi's only reply. His Sharingan was still activated and Ino dared to look at it, although it was starting to give her a headache. She just wanted him to say something, anything at all. "I needed to see you again." She repeated her last announcement, thinking if she replaced the word 'wanted' with 'needed' it would sound better and maybe make him give her a different answer.

"You don't know what you need." He mouthed after a long pause, his composed tone not changing.

"Huh?" Ino was confused by his comment, and Sharingan was surely not helping. She just wished he could turn that damn thing off, it's not like she's gonna attack him, even if she did, he could beat her without it.

"You were drawn to me because you admire me, my lifestyle to be precise." He said as though it made some sense.

"What?!" Ino exclaimed. "I, admiring a criminal?!"

"Envying would be a better word." Itachi said calmly and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Ino was too distracted by his last statement to even notice it, which was a deadly mistake. Her head still hurt, but she decided to forget about it and focus on the conversation.

"Why in the world would I envy you?" She asked. _'I beat Mr. Smart Ass doesn't have to answer on that one.'_

"You told me yesterday that you hated being a citizen of Konoha."

"Well, yeah, but, that doesn't mean I want to become a criminal!" Ino said, regretting telling him that last night. _'Maybe all of this was just a huge mistake.'_

"You look utterly pathetic when lying to yourself." Itachi commented.

Ino was about to yell something about that being a complete lie, but she couldn't, because, suddenly, everything went blank. For a moment, she couldn't see anything, at the other moment, the only color she was able to see was red. Everything was red. She realized that she couldn't move when she tried to put her hand over her eyes, like she was chained to something. Then Itachi appeared before her, all of him - his skin, his hair, his cloak, even his eyes were black.

Then it hit her - she was trapped in Tsukuyomi. "You must accept the hatred."

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I won't be updating unless I get at least 3 reviews per chapter because otherwise there is really no point in writing further.


	4. Trapped in Tsukuyomi

Thank you all for all of your kind reviews. I got a lot of those who want to see Sasuke's reaction to Ino going to Itachi. Well, sorry to disappoint you, but that is in the next chapter, but he will be importantly mentioned in this one.

* * *

 _Then it hit her - she was trapped in Tsukuyomi. "You must accept the hatred."_

 _'No, this can't be happening.'_ Ino thought while shaking her head, she was still chained to the cold cross and Itachi was looking at her emotionlessly, like he didn't care will she live or die. Maybe he really didn't. Why would he? He probably didn't even know her first name, she never told him and that made her sad that someone with such a big influence on her life at the moment didn't even know her name. "I assume you know what happened to Kakashi after this." Itachi said, taking a long sword out. Ino's eyes widened, she was paralyzed with fear and agony. The cold blade slightly touched her right cheek, not piercing through her skin yet. "Do you?" Itachi repeated his question, pressing the razor harder, as to waiting for blood to appear.

"Y-yes." Ino answered, her eyes still focused on a sword. Kakashi was trapped in Tsukuyomi for three days, and only with the help of Lady Tsunade he got better. Ino didn't even want to think what will happen to her. She knew that her real body won't be injured but her mind would be destroyed. She cursed herself for getting upset easily and looking at his Magekyo Sharingan for so long. Maybe the was his plan all the time, to distract her so he can trap her here.

"You must accept the hatred." He repeated, his cold tone of voice not changing. "Admit that you want to see the blood flowing through Konoha's streets. Admit that you want to kill those who disrespected you."

"NO! I'M NOT LIKE YOU, YOU MURDERER!" She yelled and Itachi moved his sword away from her face while sighing deeply, like he is annoyed by her. By her sense of justice.

"Fine," he said. But this time there was something different in his voice, it was still calm as always but there was a hint of something else - mockery? Satisfaction? Dark pleasure? Maybe all of those. Ino thought that he would get angry by her answer, but it seemed that he expected it and welcomed it with a smirk. "I guess we'll have to do it the hard way then." Before Ino could say another word, or even gasp, Itachi rammed the sword in the middle of her stomach, making her scream in agony. Knowing the fact that the pain wasn't real didn't help her at all. It was so hard to believe that fact when there was nothing to prove it right. She caught him staring into her eyes for a moment. _'He wants to see me cry.'_ She thought. Then he took the blade out as fast and swift as he stuck it in, causing her more pain.

"I'm not the one doing this to you, it's Konoha." He said and Ino wondered how can he still stay so cold and emotionless. "Just accept the hate and your suffering will stop." If he thought he could tempt her, he was deadly wrong, Ino Yamanaka isn't the one to give up, at least not at the start. This was all like a game to him, she was his main opponent and her emotions were the pawns. But she wouldn't give her pawns to him that easily, no matter what he gave in return.

"No! I won't admit it! I'm not a traitor!" Itachi sighed again, but this he didn't stab her, he brought the blade under her chin, sending shivers down Ino's spine. He leaned a bit forward, making her heart race although he wasn't even that close. "Yesterday, I heard you yelling. Tell me, what were you angry about?"

"Nothing!" Ino shouted, not even considering telling him what happened. She was used by his brother, that was why she was frustrated, it seems that the Uchihas are all the same. She wondered would he act differently if he knew the fact that his brother was using her as his personal slave. Would he take pity on her because of how hurt she is? Would he despise her because of how weak she is? Would he care in the first place?

"Hn." There was a moment of silence, their gazes met. Crimson orbs were carefully observing the aquamarine ones, like a predator, waiting for his prey to make a move. For a second Ino thought that maybe he was reconsidering this, but he proved her wrong the second it occurred in her head - he stuck the sword at the top of her chest, piercing the skin for less than a centimeter. The blade slowly started going all the way down to her belly, leaving a trail of blood behind. Ino was screaming in agony but was still able to catch him looking into her eyes again, waiting for the tears to appear. It was ironic - she would cry so easily for Sasuke, only a hit by a whip to her back would be enough, and sometimes she would cry just because of the terms of their relationship. But she hasn't yet spread a tear for Itachi and a sword in her chest. It was so funny she felt like laughing. Only if she was able to, she doesn't remember when did she laugh honestly for the last time.

Ino's focus came back to Itachi, whose sword wasn't inside her anymore. "Still not ready to admit your true feelings?"

She remained silent, just as he expected. Sometimes people need to be broken in order to accept the truth, just as the Leader always says. "Why do you care about my true feelings?" Ino asked suddenly and left Itachi stunned. It never happens. Itachi Uchiha doesn't get stunned, never. There was something about her, something Itachi couldn't point his finger at. Ino smirked at him being frozen on the spot, his eyes were still locked on hers but the only emotion they held now was a confusion with a bit of curiosity.

Itachi decided not to bother with her question. Instead, he remembered her yelling yesterday and came up with a new approach. His sword was now directed to her stomach, ready to be slammed in. But instead of being quick, he stuck the blade in slowly, moving for a centimeter in few seconds, her agony needed to be long and painful in order for her to be broken, in order to understand. Ino couldn't hold in screams anymore, although she did try to scream in horror now the only thing she was able to do was to gasp, her body being in too big pain to allow her to take a breath. "I'm not the one doing this to you, it's Tsunade." Ino's eyes widened at his choice of words, but then remembered that she was yelling angrily Lady Hokage's name yesterday.

Seeing that Lady Tsunade didn't get much effect, Itachi took the sword, that was around 7 centimeters in, out. He then moved it to her bare right shoulder, penetrating in and making a line down, just like he did with her chest. The line was going straightly by her veins, cutting them open. Those lines were long and thin, like the ones Sasuke's whipping would leave on her. "I'm not the one doing this to you," that line already became boring. "Sakura is." Hearing that name was the only reason Ino didn't scream although she was about to, she was in shock.

 _'How the fuck does he remember that?'_ Ino thought bitterly. Although she was almost eternally sure he had no idea about her relationship with Sakura, she wondered how lucky he was to guess it, it was ironic again - Sakura cutting Ino's veins. It happened only once though, when she found out about Sasuke and Sakura, she cut herself only once. To ease the pain in her heart. Being a medic-nin, she knew where to cut to not kill herself.

Going back to reality she looked down to her bloodied hand while hissing in a low tone. "Admit it," Itachi said as he leaned in towards her and she noticed that her heart didn't change its speed like the last time he was this close. "you hate Konoha, you hate its citizens, just remember all those times when you were disrespected, betrayed or hurt by them." That was the moment Ino felt tears building up in her eyes as a big amount of flashback ran through her mind. "Accept the hate."

"No..." Ino whispered, looking aside in case tears decided to fall. "I'm not a traitor."

"Remember all those times they called you weak and worthless. They don't deserve you. They are holding you back, they are stopping you from the power you want."

Ino would have lied if she said she didn't want more power. In Konoha was always Sakura this Sakura that. She was sick of it. The anger and frustrations were building up inside her. Itachi moved so he was now behind the cross, behind her back, whispering sweet tempting words in her ear, challenging her further. So many flashbacks were going on in her head, most of them including Sakura or Sasuke. One particular scene was stuck in her mind, the day Sakura achieved the recognition as a medic-nin AND went on a first date with Sasuke. And Ino was left to watch from the shadows, that was one of the worst days of her life. "Accept the hate."

 _'Your parents must be very proud, Sakura.'_

 _'Ino, why can't you be as strong as Sakura?'_

"Accept the hate."

 _'You'll be best medic-nin in whole Konoha, Sakura.'_

 _'You'll never be as good as Sakura.'_

"Accept the hate."

 _'Hey Sakura, Sasuke here wants to ask you something...'_

 _'Ino, you're such a little bitch...'_

That was the moment Ino broke, her spirit was broken. This was all too much. She let her frustrations out with the loudest scream Itachi heard in a long time. She looked down and breathed heavily for a few seconds before saying the words that made Itachi Uchiha smirk - "I accept the hate."

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I won't be updating unless I get at least 3 reviews per chapter because otherwise there is really no point in writing further.


	5. Sasuke is angry

I don't own Naruto, if I did none of the Akatsuki would die.

* * *

 _That was the moment Ino broke, her spirit was broken. This was all too much. She let her frustrations out with the loudest scream Itachi heard in a long time. She looked down and breathed heavily for a few seconds before saying the words that made Itachi Uchiha smirk - "I accept the hate."_

Itachi looked down at the girl the collapsed into his arms, her blue eyes were closed and her heartbeat was slowly going back to its normal speed. She got unconscious because of stress caused by Tsukuyomi. He accomplished his goal - she accepted the hate, although he couldn't believe he managed to break her so easily. _'This is enough for tonight.'_ He thought. _'But I can't leave her here.'_

 **Next morning...**

Ino woke up with a terrible headache. She didn't know where she was, although she could've guessed it was a bed. She didn't want to open her eyes, at least not yet. She wanted to enjoy peace and quietness for a few seconds but then she heard a voice yelling: "Ino! Wake up!" She recognized the voice to belong to her father, which caused her to raise up in sitting position immediately with a loud gasp. She looked around, she was in her room, in her bed. She took few deep breaths and put her hands over her ears, last night coming back to her. Forest, Itachi, Tsukuyomi, pain, hate. Hate. That was the word that clung to her mind the most. It was one thing to admit hating someone or something, but accepting that hate deep inside your heart... That was the other thing. And she did it. "I'm awake, Dad!" Ino yelled, not wanting to see her father at the moment. She looked down at her body, she was still in the clothes she left the home last night, clothes that could reveal scars on her body, thinking back, she had no idea why she chose to wear this when meeting Itachi. But then she remembered - she was going to meet Sasuke. Panic overwhelmed her as she thought what Sasuke will do to her. He must be pissed.

Ino heard footsteps approaching her door. "Ino!" Her father was shouting.

"Ah, don't come in, I'm not decent!" The best part was, that wasn't a lie. She wouldn't let anyone see her in this clothes, well, besides Sasuke.

"Alright, I just wanted to remind you that you must go to Lady Hokage's office."

 _'Fuck.'_ Ino thought. She had completely forgotten about that.

* * *

Ino hasn't realized how tired she actually until she reached Tsunade's office. She got only a few hours of sleep last night and not to mention her experience with Tsukuyomi. _'Why did Itachi bring me home?'_ Was one of the many things she was wondering since she woke up. Others being how the heck did he know where she lives and did he do something to her while she was unconscious. She wanted to think that he didn't, he didn't seem like kind of person to take advantage of the helpless sleeping girl. But then again, Sasuke made her doubt about every Uchiha's good intentions. Sighing, she opened the door, wanting to get both Sasuke and Itachi out of her head and focus on the mission. _'Huh, mission. Mission to protect the village she admitted to hate last night.'_

"Good morning, Ino." Shizune greeted her with a smile on her face like usual.

Ino was about to return the gesture, but only managed to swallow all the saliva in her mouth when she saw who was standing in front of Tsunade's desk - Sasuke. Her eyes widened and she felt a sweat falling off her forehead. Sasuke slowly turned towards her, his usually calm orbs held a big amount of rage, the rage Ino knew was reserved just for her, but he didn't show any other sign that he was angry. "Ah, Ino, you're here." Tsunade broke the silence and Ino made few more steps towards her desk and stood beside Sasuke. "You are going on a mission with Sasuke."

Ino thought she was going to faint. Alone with angry Sasuke? Not good, not good. She felt him glaring at her, but was too afraid to look at him. "W-What kind of mission?"

"Espionage, something your jutsu is specified for. Few ninjas from the Yugakure have been spotted in The Land of Fire. It probably isn't serious, but it's better to investigate." Hokage explained. At first, she wanted to assign Sakura for this mission but she had more important stuff to do. "You are to return by the night. Understood?"

"Yes." Ino said and Sasuke only nodded.

"You can go now."

* * *

Ino and Sasuke were packed and ready for their day in the forest. Shizune gave them all supplies they needed and duo headed to their mission. While they were walking towards the village exit, none of them said a word, but Ino knew; there will be plenty of words, bad words, swear words, once they were far enough from Konoha. But swearing was the least of her problems. Although it didn't seem like it, Sasuke's eyes were constantly locked on Ino, observing her every move. As they passed the guards that were standing at the gate, Ino became even more nervous, there was no protection anymore, there was no one to stop Sasuke from abusing her. She was just waiting for him to have a sudden mood-swing.

"So..." He started smoothly when they were about twenty minutes away from the village. "I recall telling you to show up at my house yesterday."

"Sasuke, I-" Ino started, although by now she hasn't thought of a single excuse. Not that it mattered, because in a second she was pinned against the tree by him. One of his hands was around her neck and the other one was holding her right arm pressed on the tree.

"No excuses." Uchiha buzzed in her ear while squeezing her neck harder. Ino really could fight back, she was a kunoichi after all, but somehow, her mental strength was so much weaker than her physical one. "There is no excuse for humiliating me by making me wait for you like an idiot." Sasuke continued while taking a good look at her body, although he did that a dozen times already. Ino started to shiver. _'No way... We can't do it in the forest..'_ But Sasuke apparently didn't give a shit about that, nor of the fact that they were on a mission. "Sasuke... We can't."

"Oh, shut up." Sasuke hissed and bit the spot on her neck he was previously squeezing with his hand. But it was far from a love bite, it was rough and drew blood out. Like he was a vampire trying to suck blood from its prey. He leaned closer and pressed his body over hers, and Kami, he LOVED that feeling. The way her full breasts were rubbing against his chest, the way his knee was between her legs, the way his hands were holding hers, the way _he_ had control, the way she couldn't escape.

His lips started moving down to her collarbone and cleavage. Ino looked up, focusing on the branches that were covering the sky, wishing that she was anywhere but here. She remembered Itachi again, many questions popping back to her head, and the one that intrigued her mind the most at the moment was what would he say if he saw her now. So helpless and submissive, manipulated by his brother. She wondered would he tell her to accept the hate towards Sasuke.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a slap across her right cheek. She came back to reality to see angry onyx orbs glaring at her. "How dare you think of someone else when you're with me?!" He yelled and Ino looked down and realized that while she was thinking about Itachi Sasuke had already pulled her top down and unzipped her bra. She felt cold chills as the wind was blowing pass her naked skin. Her old self would apologize and start crying. But this was new Ino, one that survived two encounters with Itachi Uchiha, one that accepted the hate. "Because," she started, sounding almost equally angry as Sasuke. "I hate-"

But then she stopped herself and looked at his now widened eyes. He was shocked that she was actually talking back to him and took few steps back. She accepted the hate towards Konoha and its citizens, not anyone in particular. Sasuke should be the person she should hate the most, HE was the one making her life miserable. But for some reason, she just couldn't, she couldn't tell Sasuke Uchiha that she hates him. Maybe it was because she was afraid of him, maybe because she hasn't admitted that in Tsukuyomi, maybe because Itachi wasn't here, or maybe simply because she didn't. "-our relationship." Ino finished more calmly than she started.

Sasuke looked confused. "But, Ino, you're my litt-"

"I AM NOT YOUR BITCH, SASUKE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Well, you don't act like that." Sasuke spat back and crossed his arms, looking down at her bare chest. By now Ino completely forgot that fact that her upper part was exposed and immediately zipped the bra and pulled the purple top up.

"Sasuke, I want this to stop." It was hard to say which one of them was more surprised by her statement. Both of their eyes held confusion at first, but Sasuke's soon obtained anger again. At that moment, Ino knew, this was not good. At least for her.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I won't be updating unless I get at least 3 reviews per chapter because otherwise there is really no point in writing further.


	6. Ino is screwed

I don't own Naruto if I did none of the Akatsuki would die.

* * *

 _"Sasuke, I want this to stop." It was hard to say which one of them was more surprised by her statement. Both of their eyes held confusion at first, but Sasuke's soon obtained anger again. At that moment, Ino knew, this was not good. At least for her._

"You what?" Sasuke repeated after her, not believing her words. He was just staring at her, waiting for her to withdraw that, he was sure she will. But she didn't. She was standing calmly and still, and although somewhere in the back of her head she was reconsidering, she strongly decided to back up her words. There was no coming back anymore.

"I want this to stop." Ino said again, this time with more confidence. She knew that there will be consequences, but she couldn't bring herself to live another day like this. She just wanted to wake up one morning without being labeled as Sasuke's whore.

"But why?" Sasuke asked and her jaw dropped. Was this some kind of a joke? Did he seriously not know why did she want to break this relationship? But Sasuke Uchiha wasn't the kind of guy to make jokes, much less kind of a guy that takes 'no' for an answer.

"We're hurting Sakura."

"We can't hurt her if she doesn't know it." Sasuke said suggestively with a hint of lust and made one move closer to her with his arms spread. Ino wanted to step back, but she just hit the tree with her back.

Sasuke smirked and Ino sucked her breath in. He closed the distance between them, their bodies almost touching again. She looked up to meet his eyes, his pitch black eyes that were much like his older brother's, but to Ino they couldn't be more different. Sasuke's eyes were dull and empty, Itachi's were deep and mysterious. Before she realized it, younger Uchiha's fingers were firmly holding her chin, disallowing her to turn her head any other way. "You don't really want to end this." He said while looking at her seductively.

"Yes, I do." Ino replied firmly, ready to stand behind her decision, although Sasuke was really intimidating. His gaze didn't leave her in any second, and Ino thought she was gonna drown in it. "Sasuke... The mission-" Before she could finish the sentence, Sasuke's lips were crushed against hers. She wanted to push him away, but, of course, Sasuke didn't allow it. He bit her lower lips harshly and she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore its every corner. The feeling was so familiar, so well known to her.

She was sure she was gonna regret this, but she bit his tongue as hard as she could, making it bleed in the process. Sasuke moved away with a low hiss while Ino stayed paralyzed on the spot. "You fucking bitch," Sasuke mumbled under his breath and looked up at her, but this time his eyes were red with three commas in them. Ino swallowed hard, she knew she was screwed now.

* * *

"Hey, 'Tachi!" Itachi heard his partner's voice behind him, he didn't turn around to look at him and just continued walking when he sensed Kisame was only a step behind. They were still in the very same forest and just reunited after few hours. They both had a certain area to cover that night and Kisame seemed very happy to see Itachi again. He was also glad that this stupid-ass mission will be over soon and hoped that he gets to slit someone's neck before it ends. But Itachi on the other hand, wasn't so looking forward to leaving the Land of Fire. He somehow had a feeling that his chapter with Ino isn't over, like they are supposed to meet again, like he hasn't finished his job with her. "Look what I brought you." Itachi's attention finally turned to his probably only real friend. He was holding some kind of a bag in his hands and Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I came across dumpling shop and I... Uh." This caused Itachi's lips to curve in the very small smile, but that was really enough gratitude for Kisame, because Itachi never smiles. What made Itachi happier (if that's what you can call it) was the fact that he knew that the nearest shop with his favorite food wasn't in the area Kisame had to investigate last night, meaning that Kisame made an extra effort just to please him. "You were hungry when we separated so... yeah-" Kisame really wasn't the one to express his feeling easily. "Oh just take the damn food!"

Itachi let out the smallest chuckle ever before taking the bag from Kisame. "Thank you, but that wasn't necessary." And then he was back with his usual cold self.

"No problem. It's never good to do the mission on an empty stomach."

"Actually, Kisame," Itachi said as he took one dango out of the bag, "there is something I want to talk to you about."

Kisame's eyes widened, he wasn't sure if he ever heard Itachi say these words before. If Itachi wanted to talk about something, then it surely is something serious. "Go ahead."

"Well, there is this girl-" Itachi started, but Kisame immediately interrupted him when he almost bumped into the tree.

For a moment he thought he heard him wrong, he could imagine doing a lot of things with Itachi but talking about girls wasn't among those. "Y-you wanna talk about romance?"

"You should know me well enough to know that I have no interest in such matters." The Uchiha said coldly with a small hint of anger. "Anyway, the girl, I have been seeing her for the last couple of nights." Kisame wanted to comment that it sounds like she's his girlfriend or something like that but Itachi shot him a death glare and he remained silent. "I think she's Akatsuki material."

"You sure about that? It's not like just anyone can join the Akatsuki." Kisame pointed out.

"Do you think I would be telling you this if I wasn't sure?" Itachi asked and put another dango in his mouth. Kisame mumbled something his partner couldn't hear and turned his head aside. "Besides," Itachi continued and Kisame had no idea why was he so talkative today. "she managed to resist Mangyeko Sharingan for some time."

"Wow." Kisame was utterly shocked. The only person he knows that can avoid Itachi's eyes was the leader. "But, why do you think she would want to join?"

"Well, in short, she hates her village." Itachi said and offered him a dango. Kisame, being hungry himself, didn't hesitate to take it.

"So, you think we should bring her before the leader?" He asked while chewing the sweet.

"Yes." Itachi couldn't help but wonder would she ever want to see his face again after the experience with Tsukoyomi. Well, it won't be long until he sees her again, he just knew it.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I won't be updating unless I get at least 3 reviews per chapter because otherwise there is really no point in writing further. Also, if you have any suggestion or idea for this story feel free to share it with me.


	7. The offer

I don't own Naruto if I did none of the Akatsuki would die. Also, sorry for the last chapter being so short, I just felt like it was over and couldn't think of anything interesting to put it in. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Ino was running and running and running. _'Must. Get. Away.'_ That was the only thought in her head. She was slowly losing her breath but she didn't think about stopping for a single second. She just needed to get away, away from him, away from Sasuke. Although they both were aware that he was faster than her, he gave her the advantage, the false hope, just to make the end of this game of his even sweeter. Ino knew that plan all along, but she still decided to run, clinging to the smallest hope of salvation.

She didn't know how much she has been running, but she was sure it was more than twenty minutes for sure. From time to time she would hear Sasuke's creepy laughter roaming in her ears, tempting her to be faster.

* * *

Kisame and Itachi suddenly stopped walking at the same time, feeling chakra presence approaching them fastly. Itachi already had his Sharingan turned on like always and Kisame grabbed the haft of Samehada. The shark smiled, he was so happy that he gets to kill somebody. They heard a noise of someone stepping over branches, leaves, and whatnot, that sound was becoming louder by every second and they stood still, ready to attack whoever that was. Soon, a girl jumped in front of them. She had a long blond hair with unique blue eyes and Itachi immediately recognized her, it was Ino. She looked like she was out of breath and will collapse at any second, her neck and arms were filled with bruises and her clothes had some cuts on them, most probably from the senseless running through the forest, in short - she was a mess. Her beautiful eyes that were already filled with shock and terror widened even more when she saw who she has run into. At first, she thought that she was hallucinating, but Itachi's dark red eyes couldn't be imagined.

Kisame, having no idea who she was, immediately raised his Samehada in the air, ready to strike. Ino was too shocked to even move, she wasn't fully aware of what was happening around her. But it was too late when she realized, because Samehada was already few inches away from her face and she thought she was done for. "Stop." After that word, the sword remained on the spot in the air, not harming her. The voice that said it, that so smooth and calm voice that Ino found so beautiful belonged to Itachi. After she blinked few times she took a look at the man in front of her, she has only now noticed that he had blue skin, was wearing Akatsuki cloak like Itachi and was kinda creepy.

"Kisame," Itachi said and Ino's gaze turned back to him. "that's her."

The shark looked confused at first but removed his blade and put it behind his back. That was the girl his partner was talking about? That was the girl that resisted Mangekyo Sharingan? That was the girl Itachi wanted in the Akatsuki? Kisame eyed her carefully, to him she seemed so fragile, like she was made of glass that is gonna break at any moment. _'Maybe Itachi just wants to fuck her.'_ That ran through Kisame's mind when he noticed that the girl was indeed beautiful; with porcelain skin, gorgeous hair, stunning eyes, and very skinny figure but with big curves in all the right spots.

"I-Itachi." Ino barely mouthed. She was so exhausted and she thought she was gonna faint. She really didn't know what to do at the moment. Should she thank him for stopping his buddy from killing her, should she yell at him because of hell he put her through in Tsukuyomi? But she didn't get a chance to do any of those, because her vision became blurred and she fainted.

* * *

"Hey, wake up." Ino heard a male voice calling out to her. She blinked few times before getting a clear sight of where she was. The first thing she saw was that Kisame guy, Samehada sticking out of his back. They were no longer in the forest, this was some kind of a cave, with dark stone ceiling and the only light was coming from the entrance. When she looked to that direction, she realized that it was raining outside. She lifted herself up from the cold ground in a sitting position, leaning against the raw wall. She looked around to see where Itachi was, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Itachi?" She asked his partner whom she really paid no attention by now.

"Nice meeting you too." The shark replied sarcastically, he was slightly angry that the girl didn't acknowledge him whatsoever.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Ino Yamanaka." She said while forcing a little smile on her face.

"Kisame Hoshigaki." Kisame introduced himself and looked outside, Ino followed his gaze hoping to see something interesting (Itachi), but there was nothing but rain.

"So... You're Itachi's pal?" Ino asked, wanting to break the awkward silence between them.

Kisame smirked at her choice of words. Of course he considered Itachi a friend, there was no denying it, but being pals with the Uchiha... It sounded good. "Yeah." He answered and then silence came again. Kisame saw on her face that she was in deep thoughts. "Itachi will be back soon, he needed to get some things done." Ino's expression immediately lightened up a bit.

"Uummm... Why did you bring me here?"

"You'll have to wait for Itachi in order to get an answer to that." Kisame was honestly surprised that the girl didn't look like she was much afraid of him, for a difference from most of the people he met. His size and sharp teeth along with Samehada and Akatsuki cloak didn't seem to frighten her as much as something or someone she was running away from when she bumped into them.

"What does Itachi want with me?" Ino asked suddenly. All of this, him leaving her alive, trapping her in Tsukuyomi, bringing her here now... Nothing of it made sense.

"I really have no idea." Kisame answered and shrugged his shoulders. "When I saw you, my first thought was that he wanted to fuck you."

"W-what?!" Ino felt the blood boiling in her cheeks. She was sure that before she would find the thought of sleeping with that hot and mysterious Itachi more than appealing, but after what Sasuke did to her, she really didn't want to be near other Uchiha. Since Ino met Itachi in person, she never considered how much he influenced her relationship with Sasuke. She can remember a few times when Sasuke would curse his older brother while having sex with her, mostly when he would participate some of his violent kinks. But the idea of Itachi wanting something sexual with her... It just didn't seem right. "W-Why would I-Itachi want to do that?" She asked, really hoping that Kisame would give her an answer, although she doubted it.

Kisame really wondered was she stupid to not know the reason why somebody would want to sleep with her or did she just want to hear him say that she's damn hot. "Well, you've got a body a lot of guys would like to bang. How old are you, anyway? Eighteen?"

"Sixteen." Ino corrected him with a small blush.

"Now I doubt those are Itachi's intentions though." Kisame said matter of factly.

Speaking about the wolf, Itachi just walked in the cave, his cloak soaking wet and his Sharingan turned on. His eyes immediately fixed on Ino's, but she wasn't looking at him with fear like when they first met. "I see that you are awake." He said and proceeded deeper into the cave. Kisame raised up and stood beside him while Ino remained sitting on the ground, carefully eyeing two men above her.

"Why did you bring me here?"

At first, Itachi didn't say anything, just stared at her with crimson eyes. Ino then stood up and was face to face with him, hoping that was what he was waiting for. "Ino," It was the first time Itachi has ever said her name. "remember Tsukuyomi." She obeyed him, although really not knowing why. She remembered it all, the pain he caused her and the hate she admitted to bear inside her heart. How weak and useless he made her feel.

"What about it?" She asked after seconds.

"I know the look in your eyes, your eyes are full of hate and despise, wish for respect and power." Itachi continued and Ino didn't dare to deny it, because she knew it was the truth. "There is only one way you can obtain those things, and I know that you want them desperately."

"Which way?" Ino could feel the agony spreading through her body, eager to hear what Itachi has to say.

"Joining the Akatsuki."

Ino's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Was he serious? She, with the Akatsuki? She, wearing the black cloak with red clouds? She, capturing the jinchuriki? She really couldn't see herself doing any of these things. By now these two tried to catch Naruto a couple of times but were never successful. All the nations were just waiting for them to strike and try to capture the others, like Gaara for example. "There is so much more in the Akatsuki than capturing tailed-beasts." Itachi said as though he could read her thoughts. "Akatsuki's main goal is the world peace." Ino was shocked to hear all of this, she could feel her heartbeat getting louder and faster. She thought how great place the world would be without people such as the village elders, Danzo for example, she never liked any of cared only about their asses. Then she thought about what will happen if she refuses the offer, she is either or dead or left to live her old life, the other one terrified her more. What was the point in living a life with no purpose? Taking a deep breath, she decided on her answer.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I won't be updating unless I get at least 3 reviews per chapter because otherwise there is really no point in writing further. Also, if you have any suggestion or idea for this story feel free to share it with me.


	8. Amegakure and meeting Pain

I don't own Naruto if I did none of the Akatsuki would die.

* * *

Ino had no idea how long they were traveling, but she knew one thing for sure - it was so damn long! She didn't even have the idea where they were going to, she didn't dare to ask. After the little rain cloud went away the left the cave and started walking. The silence was among them during the whole trip, Kisame would occasionally say a thing or two and the longest response Itachi would ever give him was _'hm'_.

But she didn't mind the silence, she needed time to swallow all of this, she couldn't believe that she mouthed the word _'yes'_ to Itachi. Last week, she was a bitter kunoichi for Konohagakure, now she was going to meet the leader of the Akatsuki. She hated people like Tsunade and village elders, but what she hated even more was being weak and useless. She wanted power, and if she had to walk on the path of darkness to get to it, she was ready to do it.

By now Itachi only paid her a couple of glances, always with red eyes instead of black ones. She really didn't understand why he constantly kept it turned on, if they were attacked he would easily fight the enemy off without it, and it takes like one blink of an eye to activate it. _'Maybe he just wants to look intimidating.'_ She thought. _'Well, it's working.'_

"We're close." Itachi said and Ino flinched. They jumped off the tree and stood on the firm ground, they were now in a meadow and Ino realized that the border was close, a border with the Land of Rain. (A country where Amegakure is located isn't named so I decided to name it Land of Rain since Amegakure is Village Hidden in the Rain) Even though it was around past 2 pm or 3 pm, as they were approaching the border the weather was becoming cooler and Ino knew that she won't be able to see the Sun in another few minutes.

Ino really really wanted to stop and observe some of the beautiful and rare flowers that were growing here, but the thought of asking to S-ranked criminals to stop because of the flowers was more than absurd. She had a hard time following these two while they were jumping from tree to tree so she was so happy that she gets to normally walk. "So, we are going to the Land of Rain?"

Itachi remained silent and continued walking, completely ignoring her. He didn't see the point in stating the obvious. But Kisame shortly looked at her and nodded. Ino turned her head aside and smiled slightly. Although the shark really looked terrifying Ino thought that he was actually a nice guy, at least it seemed that way to her, she knows him only for a few hours after all.

She wondered what the Akatsuki leader would look like. Only thing individuals like her knew, at least in Konohagakure, about him was that he went by the self-proclaimed alias 'Pain'. Not much was known about the organization, only sure thing was that they wanted to capture the tailed beasts and by now they had only a few failed tries to capture Naruto.

* * *

 **In the village...** (cause I'm too lazy to write the rest of the journey)

Ino couldn't stop observing Amegakure. The village was surrounded by the huge lake and, as expected, it was raining. Kisame and Itachi didn't seem to have a problem with it, they were in cloaks while she was in the top and a skirt, and apparently, they didn't care for their hair getting wet as she did for hers. She heard that Amegakure is under a strict surveillance, which was proven true when there were ten guards at the village's doors, while Konoha had only two.

There was a lot of tall buildings but most of them were for industrial services and not for living. Although it was raining a lot of people was out, they were used to it after all. Ino couldn't help but be irritated when they would look strangely at her, she was presumably the one person in the entire village wearing revealing clothes and not either wearing a hood or having an umbrella. And Konoha headband around her waist didn't help it.

When she looked up two particular large buildings caught her eyes. The first one was not that far away and was in the center of the village. It didn't look like industrial building or someone's house, it looked more like a castle. It was probably the biggest structure in whole Amegakure. "What is that?" She asked and pointed at it.

"That's where the village head lives." Surprisingly, Itachi was the to give her an answer.

"And what about that?" Ino wondered while looking at the other building, it was far away from the first one and the only reason she could see it from here was because it was the tallest construction she has ever seen. It was wasn't nearly wide like the first one, it seemed more like a tower.

"Pain's Tower." Itachi said without looking at her. "That is where we are going."

* * *

 **In Pain's Tower...**

Pain's Tower was one of the creepiest places Ino Yamanaka has ever seen in her whole life. It had four humanoid faces on each side and is connected to two smaller towers. One of them looking out over the city has Rinnegan-like eye patterns and is depicted with a pipe and has piercings, with its tongue stuck out.

Inside wasn't much better. It consisted of the dozen of long hallways and Ino had no idea how can anyone find their way in here. Every single door was closed and it was awfully quiet, sometimes she could hear own heartbeat beside the usual sound of their footsteps.

It took them approximately ten minutes to reach one specific door. It was different from the other doors, it wasn't nearly as simple or small. Itachi knocked slightly but it sounded so loud, it echoed few times. "Come in." The cold and deep voice came from the inside and Ino froze. Itachi put his right hand on a doorknob and turned it aside.

Ino sucked in all the breath she had, she felt like she was paralyzed. Itachi was the one that entered first, Kisame followed him and Ino came in after them. The room wasn't what she expected it to be - it was rather simple, with bookshelves covering the most of the space. But what caught her attention was the desk in the middle. It had few documents and other office stuff on it, but her eyes immediately went to the man that was sitting behind it. Ino literally felt her blood getting cold at the mere sight of him, he had very pale skin with bright red hair. But his eyes, his eyes were the most intriguing thing about him. The Rinnegan. It was hard to determine in which direction he was looking, but Ino somehow felt that it was her. Before her was none other than the leader of the Akatsuki himself - Pain. Itachi and Kisame both bowed their head down as a sign of respect and Ino nervously did the same. "Itachi." Pain said and the Uchiha lifted up his gaze, red eyes meeting purple ones. It looked like they had their own language, like they understood each other perfectly just by looking at each other. Itachi then turned his Sharingan off, much to Ino's surprise. She wondered did Pain do it because he wanted to point out who was the alpha male around here, that his Rinnegan was stronger than Itachi's Sharingan. But there could be a dozen of other reasons.

Pain was observing them for a few moments before telling Itachi and Kisame to leave which they obediently did. Ino swallowed hard, she didn't even dare to move. "State your name." Pain said after what seemed like forever.

"Ino Yamanaka." Ino surprised herself that she didn't stutter, because she was nervous as hell.

She saw Pain's eyebrow twitch at the surname Yamanaka. Well, that was one reason why she would be useful to the organization, her clan's jutsu was created for espionage. "Tell me your reason why would you join us."

It took her few seconds to answer him on that. "I... I... It's about revenge."

"Revenge on who?" Ino really hoped that he wouldn't ask that. But she really couldn't blame him, he couldn't allow her to join if he didn't know her reasons.

"Konohagakure." It was the only reply she was comfortable with sharing.

"How old are you?" She really saw no point in that one. _'Do I need parents' permission to join?'_

"Sixteen."

"What are your qualities?" That was the question she expected him the most to ask, and that was the answer she was preparing the most give.

"I guess you know about my clan's jutsu," she started and the leader gave her a small nod. "I am, I _was_ ," she fastly corrected herself. "the best sensor-type and one of best medic-nins in Konohagakure. I haven't yet mastered, but I'm pretty good at fire and water jutsu. I know a little bit of earth style as well, but I prefer not to use because it just drains a lot of my charka for a small attack. I also posses ying and yang release. Though I never got a chance to use it, I'm quite skilled in making all kinds of poisons based on flowers. As for ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, genjutsu is the one I'm most good at but I doubt that's anywhere near your level. But I promise you I'm a quick learner and I'll do anything to be useful to you."

"Hhhmmm..." Pain murmured. Ino really hoped that he would accept her, if not for fighting than as a medic or as a spy. She really wished that they don't already have a doctor, it was a common fact that Akatsuki consisted only of nine men and chances of one of them being a skilled medic weren't so high.

"Also," she added. "I'm more than prepared to tell you anything you want to know about Konoha, although I don't know that much. But, I personally know Nine-tails and a have a lot of stuff on him. As well for the One-tail although less than Nine-tails." She couldn't believe that she was so openly talking about giving the Akatsuki information about Naruto.

"You seem really eager to join." Pain said matter of factly, but his face hasn't changed for a single second.

"I am." Ino admitted more confidently.

"Fine." The leader said and Yamanaka felt her heart start racing as crazy. "I will allow you to stay here overnight, and tomorrow you'll have a test. You pass the test - you're in. You fail the test - you're dead."

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I won't be updating unless I get at least 3 reviews per chapter because otherwise there is really no point in writing further. Also, if you have any suggestion or idea for this story feel free to share it with me.


	9. Ino - Akatsuki's newest member

I don't own Naruto if I did none of the Akatsuki would die.

 **FEW THINGS CHANGED ABOUT THE AKATSUKI:**

1\. None of them will die.

2\. Tobi is partnered with Zetsu.

3\. Tobi wears the ring Orochimaru used to have. (they somehow got it back)

4\. Why does Pain have red hair and I haven't mentioned his piercing? Becuase this is Nagato. He and Yahiko managed to kill Hanzo many years ago and Yahiko became village head instead of Nagato.

5\. About Konan and Yahiko: they were in the Akatsuki but 'quit' when Konan became pregnant. So Yahiko is the village head and Nagato is the leader of the Akatsuki. However, they're still very good friends and Yahiko is aware of all Akatsuki's actions.

* * *

 _"Fine." The leader said and Yamanaka felt her heart start racing as crazy. "I will allow you to stay here overnight, and tomorrow you'll have a test. You pass the test - you're in. You fail the test - you're dead."_

 _'Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. JUST. STAY. FUCKING. CALM.'_ Ino has never been this nervous in her whole life, not even when she graduated Academy or passed Chunin exam. But this wasn't kind of a test to be higher rank or something, this was life and death. Every nerve in her body was tense. She and Pain have been walking for about an hour and a half now. They have already passed the border and were close to Ishigakure, Village Hidden in the Stones. She had countless ideas of what this test might be, what might be asked of her to do, but nothing could be sure.

Like Itachi, Pain wasn't much of a talkative person, he would speak to her only when he would find it necessary, and by now he told her nothing of the test. All she had with her were five shurikens and 3 kunai knives, she really hoped that it would be enough for anything that Pain has in store for her. "We're here." His said and they stopped walking. They were still in the forest but remained hidden in the bushes. Pain pointed at the open pavilion that was around thirty meters away from them. In the middle of it, on a stand was some kind of scroll. It was guarded by eight guards that were standing like frozen, each of them had a sword tucked in their belts.

"Akatsuki needs money to support the organization." Pain said coldly with his eyes locked on a scroll. "So we often do assassination, abduction and similar mission. This is one of them, it really shouldn't be hard. You just have to obtain the scroll and you're in."

Ino looked at him with slight suspicion. _'It can't be that easy.'_ She thought. "Any rules?"

"I'm glad you asked, you just passed the first barrier, you should always know every possible detail about the mission before you get to it." Ino couldn't help but smile slightly. So this test wasn't all about fighting, the leader wanted to check her mind as well. "And there are certain rules - you must not use any kind of weapon or element style. Only ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu are allowed. You must get the scroll and get away without guards chasing you, so either kill them all or come up with a plan in which they won't know where you went. You have a time limit as well - ten minutes. And last but not the least - if you have more than three injuries, doesn't matter how small they are, - you fail. Everything clear?"

"Yes." Ino replied firmly and focused on the guards. This test didn't seem hard at all, in fact, she already came up with a plan. She really wanted to impress Pain but she somehow had a feeling that this isn't all of the test, it just seemed to easy. She moved a bit to the left to get a better look at the targets. She took a deep breath, did the hand signs and said: "Mind Body Disturbance Jutsu!" She has learned this B-ranked technique four years ago, when she was still a genin. It was so much better than Mind Body Switch Technique, this one allowed her to have a full control of the targets even form a big distance while still remaining conscious. She was lucky that the guards were standing still, otherwise she would have to think of a different plan. Since she was controlling eight people, she needed to be fast because she has never used this jutsu on more than three individuals. Ino made all the guards take their swords out and set them in battle positions with two against two. The good thing about standing far away was that she couldn't hear their surprised gasps and whatnot, the bad thing was that she couldn't aim directly to their hearts.

Feeling Pain's eyes on her, she snapped out of her thoughts and made the guards stab sword in each other's chests at the same time, causing them all to start bleeding. Ino waited few more seconds and then released her grasp on them, letting them fall on the ground. Five out of eight were still alive, but since Ino was a medic-nin, she knew that they will die of blood loss in a few minutes.

And of course, she was right. As the last one's head hit the floor, she walked out of the bushes and made her way towards the pavilion. She tried not to look at the guards as she stepped over their dead bodies, dirtying her sandals with the crimson blood. She gently took the scroll from the stand and couldn't help but wonder what secrets it contains.

When she turned around, Pain was already standing beside her with his hand stretched out. Ino handed him the scroll without second thought or hesitation. She craved for him to say something, anything, to confirm that she passed. "Any other Akatsuki member would have done in less time." He commented bluntly.

Well, that was not what Ino really wanted to hear, but the word 'other' caught her ear. Other Akatsuki member, does that mean that she is Akatsuki member as well? She really didn't have time to think about it now, because Pain has already turned to start walking and Ino followed him.

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

"How do you mean you don't know where she is?!" Lady Tsunade yelled. Sasuke sighed and looked down, he was in Hokage's office, explaining for a probably tenth time how he lost Ino. He's been looking for here whole day yesterday and night, but he couldn't find her anywhere, like she has vanished.

"It was an ambush, and after we fought some of them off, Ino ran for the rest of them while I remained fighting two of them. I was looking for her but I couldn't find her." He could hear Shikamaru, who was standing behind him along with Choji, Neji, Tenten, and Naruto, mumbling something about cursing Sasuke, but he really didn't give a shit.

"Sasuke," Neji said and the Uchiha turned to face him. "which village did these ninjas belong to?"

"They were all dressed in black and none of them wore a headband, but they were highly skilled." Yet another lie came out of the raven's mouth. He really wanted to be alone now, he couldn't get Ino's terrified face out oh his head, her horrified voice and tears in her eyes.

* * *

 **Akatsuki Headquarters (Pain's Tower)**

Ino felt like she was on fire, she was burning with excitement. Pain's quietness and slow walking really irritated her, she was so eager to know what happens next. The leader slowly opened one of many doors and Ino couldn't even begin to guess what is waiting for her inside.

The only thing that was in the room was one huge grey-metal table, it was probably some kind of a meeting place. Pain sat at the head of the table and Ino stood beside him since she wasn't invited to sit. She carefully looked at every man at the table. On the leader's right was Itachi who seemed more interested in the red ring on his hand or his blue nail polish than her. Only now she realized that all of them actually had different colored rings and nail polishes. Kisame, who was beside Itachi had purple nails with the orange ring. Pain had dark blue ring with some really beautiful red polish. _'Well, I guess the leader gets to have the prettiest nails.'_

Next to Kisame was a guy that looked disturbingly similar to her, he had blond hair and one of his blue eyes was covered with a lock. He seemed equally stunned as her when he noticed their resemblance. By his headband, she realized that he was from Iwagakure. He had black polish and turquoise ring.

Next to him was a guy with red hair and greyish eyes. He looked just weird, kinda dead inside. He was wearing purple ring and had turquoise nails.

On Pain's left was a guy whose head and lower half of the face were covered with some kind of fabric. His eyes were really weird, their background was red and his pupils were sparklingly green. He had brown painted nails and light blue-greyish ring.

Beside him was a guy with grey hair and... pink eyes? His ring was also kinda pale pink and his nails were dark green. He also had some kind of a weapon behind his back, it was a long stick with three red blades. _'The fuck is wrong with this one?'_ Ino thought.

But she had to keep this question for the next one. What the heck is that? Half-human half-plant? And she thought Kisame was the weird one. Half of this guy's face was black and the other half was white, and he had some weird thing around his head that looked like two huge leaves. He had a yellow ring and pink nails. _'Alright, this guy gets the award for being the weirdest one.'_

The last one had an orange mask with one hole for right eye over his face. His right hand had a glove on it but the left's nails were painted in dark blue and he had the light green ring on his pinky.

What a lovely bunch of criminals. Although all of them, except Itachi, were looking at her with different expressions she was still focused on the nail polish. "I have an announcement to make." Pain said and all the members went quiet and looked at him. "We have the newest addition to our organization. This is Ino. She has the potential but she must be trained, so in next few days I'll make a schedule including who of you will train her which technique. From now on until I decide differently, she'll go on missions with one of your teams, including capturing the tailed beasts." Ino could see that everyone but Itachi looked shocked, even Kisame. Did he really believe that she wouldn't make it? "There is one more thing you need to do." Pain said as he tilted his head to the side. Ino realized that he was looking at the headband around her waist. She took it off and placed it on the table. She didn't have a kunai or any weapon on her and she looked at other members, hoping that some of them will give her what she needs. The plant guy took up a kunai and sent it rolling over the table to her. She picked it up firmly and stuck it in the metal. She started pulling the blade to the right, making a horizontal line over Konoha's symbol. A lot of flashbacks were running through Ino's mind as she was making that line, the agony was huge, almost overwhelming. But she did it. That's it, the bond with her village finally severed.

While she was tieing it back around her waist, the leader already had something in his hand for her. He released his fist and now Ino could see what it was - a white ring. Ino slowly took it and was about to put it on her index finger, but Pain's cold voice stopped her. "You must put in on your right middle finger." Ino wondered why but really didn't want to ask and just put it there, but then looked better at the other members' rings. Everyone was wearing their on a different finger.

"Tobi?" Pain called and the guy with a mask lifted up his gaze.

"Yes, boss?" He asked cheerfully and put his right hand up to his forehead like he is saluting him.

"Forget it." Pain sighed. "Deidara."

"Hm?" The guy that looked like her asked. He no longer seemed shocked that they look very alike.

"Take her to her room and explain the basic rules." The leader stated as he got up. "Meeting is over." All of them started to get up and Ino patiently waited for Dediara to walk over to her. But then she felt someone's arms around her and she immediately flinched.

Ino turned her head to see that Tobi was the one hugging her. "Hello, Ino! My name is Tobi! Will you be my friend?" That was some badass criminal?

"Umm... Sure." She said while trying to get him off her.

"Tobi, no. Bad boy." The plant guy said and Tobi released her. Wait, that worked? It sounded like he was talking to a dog rather than to a human being.

"But Tobi's a good boy." Tobi whined and stood beside his partner.

"Sorry about him, I'm Zetsu." The white side said and he and Tobi proceeded out. Itachi and Kisame followed them and Ino's and Uchiha's eyes met for a second. But those eyes weren't so scary anymore, Ino was no longer afraid of them.

"She's a fucking girl! She'll be useful for two things!" She heard someone saying quite loud and it made her turn around to see who was the idiot that stated that. It was the guy with grey hair.

"Oh shut up, Hidan." His partner, the one with his mouth covered, said.

"Don't tell me what to do, damn old man!" Hidan seemed pretty irritated and just when he was about to tell something to Ino, Deidara stood between them and caught her hand.

"Let's go, un." He said and led her out of the room, much to Hidan's displeasure. "So... You're Ino, right?" Deidara asked when they were further away from others, they were walking through a lot of hallways and Ino tried her best to memorize them.

"Yeah." Ino said and paused a bit. "Can you tell me more about the members?"

"Sure." Deidara agreed. "If you don't want to piss somebody off, that's Pain. But I mean, really, really, don't do that. It's better to stay away from Itachi." Ino raised an eyebrow on that but decided to let him finish first. "Kisame is alright as long you don't mention shark-fin soup, the old guy with sparklish eyes is Kakuzu, he takes care of most of the finances here and he tries to save money in any possible way. His partner, the one that was about to try to screw you, is Hidan. He's all in this god Jashin and has a need to swear in every sentence, un. Zetsu's favorite and main food is the corpse," Ino's eyes widened but Deidara didn't seem to notice and just continued. "Tobi's a dumbass, and the redhead guy is Sasori. He's my partner. One advice about - don't talk to him about art, his view of art is stupid and wrong, un. Also, he's a puppet."

"Wait, what!?" Ino exclaimed. "That guy's a puppet?"

"Yup."

"Does he eat, drink and that other stuff?" _'Why am I asking all of this shit?! The less I know the better.'_

"Well," Deidara tilted his head aside. "He doesn't need food, but he likes to eat it." He then lifted up his right hand to fix his hair and Ino noticed something really disturbing, she wasn't sure did she see it right, so she grabbed his hand and turned it so the palm was up. And turns out she was right - HE HAD A FUCKING MOUTH ON HIS PALM.

Deidara chuckled at her widened eyes and opened mouth. "Care to explain?" Ino asked, still shocked.

"Tomorrow." Deidara said and stood in front of one door. "Here's your room, un. There is alarm clock beside your bed, the breakfast is at 7, so be dressed and in the kitchen at that time."

"Thanks. Good night." Ino smiled and waved with her right hand.

"'Night." Deidara did the same thing and mouth on his palm terrified her again. She took a deep breath and entered. Her bedroom was quite simple - one bed, one closet, one desk, one window and one door leading to another room. She opened it and it was she thought it was - the bathroom. After soaking in rain yesterday and a bit today she really wanted some hot shower. But before that, she went to exam the rest of the room. The Akatsuki cloak was lying on the bed and she couldn't hesitate to try it out. It fit her perfectly, although it kinda felt wrong to wear it. She looked at herself at the mirror in the bathroom. She lifted her right hand up to take a better look at the ring, this ring is to be one of her most cherished possessions from now on.

This is it, her new life starts now. She is no longer Ino Yamanaka. She is Ino of the Akatsuki.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I won't be updating unless I get at least 3 reviews per chapter because otherwise there is really no point in writing further. Also, if you have any suggestion or idea for this story feel free to share it with me.


	10. First day in the Akatsuki

I don't own Naruto if I did none of the Akatsuki would die.

FEW THINGS CHANGED ABOUT THE AKATSUKI:

1\. None of them will die.

2\. Tobi is partnered with Zetsu.

3\. Tobi wears the ring Orochimaru used to have. (they somehow got it back)

4\. Why does Pain have red hair and I haven't mentioned his piercing? Becuase this is Nagato. He and Yahiko managed to kill Hanzo many years ago and Yahiko became village head instead of Nagato.

5\. About Konan and Yahiko: they were in the Akatsuki but 'quit' when Konan became pregnant. So Yahiko is the village head and Nagato is the leader of the Akatsuki. However, they're still very good friends and Yahiko is aware of all Akatsuki's actions.

* * *

Ino's blue eyes opened at the sound of alarm clock ringing. That sound was so annoying she got up to turn it off although she wanted to be in bed for a couple of more minutes. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock, it was 6:30 am. She yawned as she headed to the bathroom, the blonde was sleeping only in her underwear since her clothes from yesterday were wet. Luckily, it dried over the night and Ino, although not so happily, put them back on. She should really buy herself some new clothes. Then she took the Akatsuki cloak and put it over velvet top and skirt. One more thing beside clothes she needed but didn't have was a toothbrush. _'Must get that as well.'_ She was surprised to see a hairbrush lying on the nightstand beside the alarm clock. _'How come I didn't notice it earlier?'_ She brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail like always. There was only one detail missing now. She looked back at the nightstand, that's where she put the ring last night. It was waiting there for her at the exact same spot, she was observing it for a couple of moments before putting in on her right middle finger. _'Wonder when will I get the nail polish. I just really hope that Pain has some sense of style and gives me the color that fits me.'_

She looked through the only window she had, staring down at the town. She was so high she could barely see the civilians. And to her surprise - it wasn't raining, it was actually sunny. Then she glanced at the clock to see that it was 6:45 am, she hurried out of the room, knowing that fifteen minutes is probably not enough time to find the kitchen.

* * *

Know who also had a tough night? Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't get any sleep whatsoever. "That damn Yamanaka..." He would repeat that sentence during the whole night while turning in his sleep, trying to explain to himself that losing her wasn't his fault. _'She should have known better than trying to run away from me. Why can't I stop thinking about her then?'_

* * *

Ino couldn't believe that she finally did it, she found the kitchen. It was both kitchen and dining room but there was really enough space for everyone. When she came in all the members were already there but haven't started eating yet. Hidan and Deidara were doing something at the kitchen counter and the blond member turned around to greet her. She smiled at him and took one of three free seats between Sasori and Kakuzu at the round table. "Good morning, Ino!" Tobi yelled from across the table and Ino thought her ears were gonna bleed out.

"'Morning." Ino tried to be as friendly as she could, but there was something seriously wrong with this guy.

"Alright," Deidara said. "breakfast is ready." Then he and Hidan (who couldn't help himself but swear at doing this choir) put the plates in front of all other members. All they have served to each was white rice with fried egg (normal breakfast in Japan). Usually, this wouldn't be enough for a person to be fed up with, but Ino was alright with that, she was used not to eat a lot since she didn't want to get fat. Before she took her first bite, Kisame spat his back onto the plate. "This is disgusting!" He yelled.

Pain looked at him before he tried his own, and with discomfort, he swallowed it. "Hidan, have you put sugar instead of salt? Again?"

"Don't blame it on me!" Hidan defended himself. "I ain't-a fucking maid you know that!"

"I taste clay." Tobi said. He would lift up his mask enough for nobody to see his face but still enough for him to eat.

"Haha... Ups." Deidara laughed.

Pain looked like he was about to facepalm himself but since he was the leader that would be unprofessional. "Great, and we have to go in half an hour."

At that moment, Ino spotted the opportunity to get these guys to like her a bit more. "Umm, I can make something in fifteen minutes if you want to."

Pain gave her a long look and she immediately knew that he realized what her plan is, but that doesn't necessarily define his answer. "Fine." She got up in the same second and headed to work. She opened the fridge to find a huge disappointment - it was almost empty. _'Stay cool, you can make something out of this.'_ If she wants to be useful, she must turn their weaknesses into her strength until she finishes her training, cooking isn't really what she has expected but that's not a bad start.

"Why should we exchange in cooking if we have a fucking girl to do it?" She heard Hidan asking and felt a need to hit him with something. If Ino hates something, that's sexism. Just because she cooks better than these guys it doesn't mean that girls, in general, are better in doing it. But she decided to let it go this once and focused on cooking.

About between ten to fifteen minutes later, she was done, she prepared natto, traditional Japanese breakfast, she served it with soy sauce, karashi mustard, and Japanese bunching onion, classic. She never found it to be very delicious though, but she really didn't have some choice considering what was in the fridge. First she served Pain and Kisame, then Itachi and Hidan, then Kakuzu and Sasori, then Deidara and Zetsu, and the last two plates were for her and Tobi. She did the same thing with Green tea she has made and took her seat between Sasori and Kakuzu and waited for their reaction, she really hoped they would like it. "Wow," Deidara commented. "I can't remember the last time we ate something actually eatable."

"Fucking told ya girls were for cooking." It was, of course, Hidan and Ino really felt an urge to give him a piece of her mind.

"Do you ever shut up?" Kisame, who looked pretty eager to throw his fork at Hidan, asked rhetorically.

"Sadly, no." Kakuzu commented and Ino now had a chance to see his face since he had to take his mask off for eating. He had something that looked like stitches at the corners of his mouth. But with Zetsu, Kisame and Sasori, Ino didn't find it to be that weird.

 _'Alright, so this is how international criminals are having breakfast, wonder what's next.'_

 _'Hhhmmmm...'_ Pain thought as he noticed Ino's expression when Hidan said that girls are for cooking. _'So she hates sexism, which is perfectly understandable, but this is a great opportunity for my next test.'_ "Ino," he said her name and she immediately turned to face him, her eyes filled with gentleness that looked a bit like submissiveness. Pain liked that, after all, obedience is one of his favorite words. "you'll do all the cooking from now on, breakfast at 7, lunch at 1:30 and dinner at 8, always exactly on time." He could swear he saw a hint of anger in her eyes but it immediately disappeared.

"Yes, leader-sama." Ino said calmly, but she was burning with rage inside. _'What does this guy think I am?! Some kind of a servant!?'_ But then it clicked in her head - _'is this some kind of a new test?'_ She remembered Deidara's words from last night: _"If you don't want to piss somebody off, that's Pain."_ So she remained silent and looked at Itachi who was drinking tea she made. He didn't seem to acknowledge her whatsoever and it angered her. Since he brought her before Pain, he hasn't said a single word to her, hell, he didn't even look at her. A few days ago she had his full attention, now he was completely ignoring her. She really wondered why.

"Your training starts tomorrow." Pain said coldly and Ino simply nodded. She really hoped that she would get some training with Itachi, partly because she admired him, partly because she really wanted to spend some time with him, to get to know him better. She really didn't know why, she just did.

"Ino-tan, do we have some more?" Tobi asked and Ino looked at him, he has already eaten all he had on his plate. She smiled at his addressing of her, 'tan' is someone you find to be cute.

"Sorry Tobi, no. There was barely anything in the fridge." Ino said and hurried to eat her own breakfast since she has only tasted it by now.

A few minutes later everybody was over with the meal and Ino noticed that the only ones with manners that put their plates in the kitchen sink were Sasori, Pain Itachi, and Kakuzu. Yesterday Pain gave missions to all the teams except Sasori and Deidara so everybody went to do their job instead of those two and Ino. "Sasori," Pain said and took the scroll out of his coat. "I've got a little task for you."

"What about me?" Deidara asked.

"Sasori is more than capable of doing this on his own. Besides, you've got something else to do." Pain handed Sasori the scroll and the puppet-master went out of the kitchen, leaving two blonds with the leader.

"Since my training starts tomorrow," Ino started, although she didn't seem to catch Pain's attention but continued anyway. "what will I do today?"

The redhead's hand crawled into his coat yet again and this time he took out the little bag that is usually used for money. And by the sound of jingling, it probably was money. "I presume that you need a few things, clothes for example." Ino raised an eyebrow. _'Another test? What would be the point of this one?'_ The first day in the Akatsuki she cooks breakfast and the leader himself gives her money to buy clothes? That was the last thing Ino could imagine, not that she complained.

"Oh, sure." She simply couldn't resist and took the little bag from the leader's hand. She really needed new clothes and some other stuff.

"Deidara will take you to the village." Pain turned on his heel to leave but stopped for a moment. "This is first and probably the last time I'm doing this so don't get used to it."

* * *

Later...

Deidara was the Akatsuki member Ino liked the most by now, he was funny and talkative, in a good way, not Tobi way. And he seemed to enjoy her company as well. As they were walking through village streets what surprised Ino was that whenever some villagers saw them they would bow their heads down as a sign of respect. A few moments ago he explained to her all this stuff with his mouths and clay bombs, and told her about an incident a few weeks ago when one of them exploded at the hideout and how Pain put him on cleaning duty for a month because of that. "So, Deidara, where are you taking me?"

"I know a good shop just a few streets away from here. Trust me, you're gonna love it!"

"I was wondering... Do you know why is it sunny today? I thought it always rains in Amegakure." Not that Ino complained on the Sun, it was actually really nice to just walk through the warm street, through the village that actually shows you some respect.

"Well, Pain is considered as some kind of a god here. You see, many years ago he along with original Akatsuki, but mainly him, defeated the previous village head who was some kind of an asshole." Deidara tried his best to make the long story short because he really didn't want to talk about Pain right now, that guy is sometimes a real pain in the ass.

Ino was left shocked. She thought that people here respect the Akatsuki because they are afraid of Pain, not because they like him. "That still doesn't explain why it's sunny today." She pointed out.

"Oh, because it's Sunday. And since Pain is 'God' he can apparently control the weather. Oh look, we're here." He thanked Kami that they arrived so now Ino can focus on clothes instead of Pain. They entered the shop and the saleswoman greeted them with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, can I help you with something?" The shop was simple but cute and Ino immediately went to observe the clothes. Ame's style was so much different than Konoha's, almost all the shirts had sleeves and there were more girl-pants than skirts.

"Nah, we're fine." Deidara answered and gave his full attention to Ino, he just really hoped that she wasn't kind of a girl that spends a hell of a lot of time in picking clothes.

* * *

Ino was exactly the kind of a girl that spends a hell of a lot of time in picking clothes. Deidara was so fucking exhausted, they've been in the same shop for fucking two hours. Ino had to try out every single item in the whole store and ask him for an opinion, and his answer would always be that she looks great and then she would disagree with him and try something that looked exactly like the last one to him. At one point, the saleswoman asked if he was her brother, since they looked very similar, and it was even harder to tell them apart when they were in the Akatsuki cloaks.

After two long hours of torture, Ino had finally made up her mind. Deidara didn't even know what she bought in the end, but he really didn't want to ask and was slightly pissed when she asked him to help carry the bags but for some reason, he really didn't have the heart to turn her down. She was so sweet and he really wanted to get to know her better. "We should stop by some food shop as well, we have almost nothing in the fridge."

"Whatever you say, un." Deidara shrugged his shoulders. "Do we even have some money left?"

"Of course we do, look at how little amount of clothing I bought." Deidara looked down at the bags in his hands. Four fucking full bags! That's like she bought something for all the Akatsuki. But he decided not to point it out.

"So... Why did you join us?" He asked suddenly. He really hated silent walks and wanted to use this little trip to get to know the blonde better.

Ino's smiled faded and she turned her head away. "I'd rather not talk about it now."

Deidara was slightly angry that his curiosity wasn't satisfied but he kinda got why she wouldn't talk about it. "How do you like the members by now, Ino-jo?"

She turned to look at him with a surprised expression when he added 'jo' after her name, it usually means 'miss' or 'single young woman'. She liked that, since she was called a slut in Konoha. "Well, that Hidan really pisses me off with his sexism, but others seem alright."

"Just alright?" Deidara raised an eyebrow, hoping to get a different answer.

"Well, besides Itachi and Kisame I know you for a day." Ino said and shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Pain's tower AKA Akatsuki hideout

It was exactly 8 pm and time for dinner. Ino made sure for everything to look perfect. She guessed that they would be hungry since all of them except Tobi and Zetsu wasn't able to attend lunch because they were on missions. She made Baked Tonkatsu, Japanese pork cutlet which she and Deidara spent the rest of their money on. This was first and probably the last day she was would get a chance to go shopping, tomorrow, her training starts. And she knew that training under Akatsuki will be much different than training with Asuma-sensei and Shikamaru. She knew that much more will be expected from her and that failure will not be tolerated. She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard loud voices approaching. She glanced at the table to be sure that everything is set and in place.

Hidan and Kakuzu were the first to arrive, and of course Hidan couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Did little Ino-hime buy herself some new clothes with daddy's money?" He asked teasingly.

'Daddy's hime'? Hidan has just called her Pain's little princess. _'The fuck?'_ Ino thought but decided to keep her cool. "Yes, she did." She answered referring to herself in the third person.

Soon all the Akatsuki were gathered and started eating. Ino was constantly trying to catch an eye-contact with Itachi but he didn't notice her at all, for a difference from Deidara who was invariably telling her something and she really did try her best to follow him. Kisame was talking to Zetsu something about the mission he and Itachi were on and Sasori was telling Kakuzu about some new puppet. _'Are they always like this?'_

Pain cleared his throat and everybody stopped their conversations and focused on the leader. Hidan looked like he was about to say something but Deidara shoved some food into his mouth to keep him silent and Pain started talking. "I made a schedule of Ino's training - mind techniques with Kakuzu and taijutsu with Hidan on Monday," Ino caught Hidan smirking at her and swallowed hard, she knew he'll make that training as bad and painful as possible. "lightning jutsu with Deidara and charka control with Sasori on Tuesday," _'Lightning jutsu?'_ Ino wondered, why would she need that? But she decided not to question Pain's actions because he probably has some valid reason to do that, "fire jutsu with Itachi and water jutsu with Kisame on Wednesday," her heart stopped at the word 'Itachi'. Itachi will be her mentor, he'll HAVE TO spend time with her now, whether he liked it or not. "spaying techniques with Zetsu and shuriken jutsu with Tobi on Thursday," _'Okay, that doesn't sound so hard.' "_ and genjutsu with me on Friday." Wait, what? Ino has never considered Pain training her himself, she was to be trained by the leader of the Akatsuki, she should be honored and thank him but she was feeling extremely nervous.

To her surprise, everybody was okay with the schedule and simply nodded, nobody even seemed to be bothered with it. Not even Hidan, actually he looked rather pleased to train her. "Yo, Hime," he said and she looked at him with her eyebrow twitching. "bring me some sake (Japanese alcoholic drink), will ya?"

"You know where it is, you've got two hands, take it yourself." Ino said, already highly annoyed. Deidara and Kisame both laughed slightly at her answer to Hidan. "I'm not a servant you know?"

Hidan looked pissed but got up and took it himself from the fridge with few swears along the way. She probably shouldn't have done that, she has training with him tomorrow. And now Hidan had extra motivation to make the next day a living hell for her. She better watch her back.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I won't be updating unless I get at least 3 reviews per chapter because otherwise there is really no point in writing further. Also, if you have any suggestion or idea for this story feel free to share it with me.


	11. Training with Kakuzu and Hidan

I don't own Naruto if I did none of the Akatsuki would die.

 **FEW THINGS CHANGED ABOUT THE AKATSUKI:**

1\. None of them will die.

2\. Tobi is partnered with Zetsu.

3\. Tobi wears the ring Orochimaru used to have. (they somehow got it back)

4\. Why does Pain have red hair and I haven't mentioned his piercing? Becuase this is Nagato. He and Yahiko managed to kill Hanzo many years ago and Yahiko became village head instead of Nagato.

5\. About Konan and Yahiko: they were in the Akatsuki but 'quit' when Konan became pregnant. So Yahiko is the village head and Nagato is the leader of the Akatsuki. However, they're still very good friends and Yahiko is aware of all Akatsuki's actions.

* * *

It was 8 am exactly when Ino knocked on the door of Hidan and Kakuzu's room. They had finished the breakfast half an hour ago and she went to her room to prepare for training while others, except 'Zombie Combo' as Kisame called them, went on missions. Also, she got her nail polish - pale orange. At first she was suspicious about it but since Pain didn't give a fuck about how she feels about that, she had to deal with that but after she stopped being salty she realized that it actually suits her pretty good. She heard some crushing and yelling inside and raised an eyebrow. "How many times must I tell you!? NO SACRIFICES IN OUR BATHROOM!" The voice that belonged to Kakuzu shouted very loudly. A few seconds later the door was opened by the said member and Ino couldn't help but twitch her nose when the smell that was coming from the room reached her. She tilted her head aside to take a look - the room was barely bigger than hers, it was split into two equal parts, with bed, closet, and desk on each side. One half was relatively clean - with a made up bed and some money bags and papers on the desk. But the other one - it was a disaster. The closet was opened, the floor was full of dirty laundry and plates with old food were on the desk. "Yo, Hime!" Hidan yelled from his bed.

Ino entered the room passed Kakuzu. "How can you live in this room?" She asked as she almost tripped over some pants lying on the floor. "It's disgusting!"

"Don't tell what to fucking do!" Hidan replied in his usual 'I don't give a fuck' tone and Ino realized that there was really no point in arguing with this guy.

"You've got training with me until 10:30 and with Hidan from them until 1." Kakuzu said and turned to leave and Ino followed him, giving Hidan one last threatening look and Hidan smirked. It's not that he didn't like Ino, on the contrary, she was his ticket to free Monday morning, but her attitude really bothered him.

* * *

Turns out Akatsuki have dojo as well. It really wasn't much different than any other dojos Ino has seen so far, it's just that this one didn't have any stuff for the beginners, why would it? These guys are S-ranked criminals. Kakuzu's voice woke her up from daydreaming and she turned to face him. "Before we begin, I have a question for you."

"Yes?" She asked, being eternally sure that the question is connected with her clan's jutsu.

"Are your earrings made of real gold?"

Ino's eyebrow raised and her jaw dropped. She tried to find a sign on him that he's joking, but he was deadly serious. "Uummm... Yeah, the gold and the gem is real. Why?" There was no way such small earrings could bother her in any way while fighting, it's not like they were hanging, they were smaller than her pinky nail and barely noticeable.

"You don't need to know why." He replied coldly. "Now, let's start. Take off your cloak." Kakuzu said while he let his own fall down. Like the rest of Akatsuki, he wore a dark blue t-shirt, greyish-blue pants with white nylons and shinobi sandals. Ino did the same, remaining in the crimson top and skirt, very similar to the one she normally wears. "First, we'll do some meditation to relax and stabilize chakra." Ino, being a medic-nin and sensor-type, saw no problem in this and was actually probably better in charka control than most of the guys here. They sat down on the floor with their legs crossed and hands put in the right position. "Now, repeat after me." Kakuzu said and took a deep breath. "Time is money."

Just when Ino got comfortable she opened her eyes and her eyebrows twitched. "Huh? What does have to do with chakra?"

Kakuzu sighed. "Excuse me, but who is here the sensei and who is the student?"

Ino felt ashamed, she just can't keep her mouth shut sometimes. She couldn't believe that she already screwed up. "You're right, I'm sorry, this is first and the last time, I promise."

Although he didn't say it, it seemed as if she was forgiven and he just closed his eyes again and focused, this time Ino followed in silence. "Time is money."

"Time is money." Ino repeated, not having the slightest idea how that was related to any jutsu.

"We don't spend money on stupid and trivial things." He said and kunoichi still couldn't believe that he was serious.

"We don't spend money on stupid and trivial things."

After long fifteen minutes filled with... inspiring and... life-worthy, lessons about money, they were finally over and Ino really hoped that she won't be forced to that again. Kakuzu, on the other hand, was very pleased with the situation, nobody EVER listens to his lectures about money and since he now officially had a student, he intended to transfer his knowledge to her, and the fact that she was quiet and listening to him made him like the young kunoichi a bit. "Now we'll do some ninjutsu."

 _'Thank Kami.'_ Ino thought happily and got up to her feet.

* * *

"Just let me go, Sakura." Sasuke hissed. He, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura were on training grounds and his girlfriend wouldn't stop nagging him about wanting to talk to him about Ino. "I already said what happened." The Uchiha said and was prepared to start training, but Sakura wasn't even close to being done.

"Come on Sasuke, talk to me." She almost whined, that tone really irritated Sasuke. He turned his back on her to face Kakashi to tell him to start the damn training already, but, as usual, he was busy reading his pervy books and wasn't paying attention to his students.

He had only now noticed that Team Gai joined them and Naruto was already competing with Rock Lee on who can do something ridiculously stupid and dangerous faster than the other one, that's probably the reason the Uzumaki was bothering Sasuke. He did notice Lee staring at his girlfriend from time to time though, no that he gave a shit about that at the moment. Sakura would never leave him.

"So, Kakashi," Gai said as he stood beside his rival to watch their students practicing taijutsu, "have you noticed that this is the fourth time Asuma ditched us for Kurenai this month? And it's 11th today!"

Sasuke, for some reason, was completely devoted to their conversation although Sakura was still saying something he wasn't listening. _'So, Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei... Ino would be thrilled to hear that.'_ He mentally cursed himself for remembering the blonde kunoichi he 'lost' in the forest. The mention of Sarutobi made Kakashi raise his head from his book. "It's not Kurenai this time, Gai." Kakashi said through his mask and his rival's usually happy and cheerful attitude dropped down. "It's Ino."

Gai nodded, he would probably be searching for his missing student as well if some of them 'got lost'. Asuma along with Shikamaru and Choji was in the forest yesterday whole day looking for Ino, but there was no trace of her. And today Kurenai and her team got a permission from Hokage to join the search. "I'm just glad you don't have a woman." Gai said matter of factly, trying to lighten the mood. Not that he didn't care about Asuma and Ino, but being sad won't help anybody.

"Right..." Kakashi replied and turned his head back to his book.

"You don't have anyone, right?" Gai raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not." Kakashi said in his usual cool tone and taijutsu master wanted to say something else, but was interrupted when a loud female voice yelled at them.

"You're reading that shit again!?" Gai turned to see Anko walking towards them with a rather angry expression and then glanced back at Kakashi who threw his Icha Icha book at young Sasuke who was listening to their conversation.

"What?" Kakashi said while laughing and rubbing the back of his head when Anko got to them. "I? No... It's Sasuke's, I was just keeping it for him. Haha..."

Sasuke looked like he wanted to throw that stupid book back at him but Gai interfered. "Why don't you go spar with Neji, huh? Byakugan vs. Sharingan is a match everybody enjoys." Sasuke snored but did as he was told and made his way towards Neji.

* * *

Training with Kakuzu went better than Ino thought, seeing how it began she thought it would be stupid, but it was actually fine. One of the things Ino noticed about him was that he was extremely smart and knew a lot about Yamanaka clan's jutsu, the other thing she noticed was that he had a short temper. She was lucky to make him angry only once but it really wasn't important so she went out of the situation unharmed. Also, he said in 'by the way' way, that he killed a few of his partners before he met Hidan, so Ino tried really hard not to get on this guy's nerves.

Now it was time to train with Hidan and she was nervous as hell, and she has to practice hand to hand combat with him, the situation really couldn't get worse. Kakuzu told her to stay in dojo until Hidan comes so she had no other reason than to wait for him.

After being ten minutes late, which Ino was actually glad he did because she was still tired from training with his partner, he showed up with a smirk on his face. _'So, how to make H_ ime's _training as painful as possible?'_ Hidan thought as he entered the dojo. "Nice outfit, Hime." He said while eyeing her from head to toe. "Blood suits you fucking well." He added, meaning her crimson outfit by that.

"Would you mind stop calling me 'Hime'?" She asked, already annoyed by him.

"But you do behave like a princess." Hidan pointed out and twitched his eyebrows.

"Well, you behave like a dick but I don't call that." Ino said in a cocky tone but immediately regretted it, it was the moment she realized - she was really screwed.

* * *

Taijutsu wasn't the only thing Hidan taught Ino, she has learned a hell of a lot new swear words. Seriously, how can someone swear so much? The Jashinist fulfilled his own wish - made her training as bad as possible, he was just kinda sad that Pain forbade him to give her some serious injuries. After it was over Ino had blue eye, a lot of bruises all over her body and she felt like real crap. Although Hidan is a jerk it was better not to be a jerk back on him.

Lucky for her, she used her medical jutsu and when she was relatively fine, she went to the kitchen to make some lunch. She prepared Niratama Donburi, or Egg with Garlic Chives Over Rice, it was the only thing she was able to make since she had only half an hour. Five minutes after she finished she was still alone, it was weird, she has expected to see at least Hidan, although she was glad that she didn't.

She felt enormous chakra approaching and glanced at the door, waiting for the leader to enter. As the said redhead came in, she bowed her head down and greeted him with a warm smile. "Hello, Leader-sama." She really had no idea why was she smiling, she felt like shit a few minutes ago. Pain eyed her carefully for a moment before nodding. He then glanced at the meal Ino cooked before turning back to her.

"You and I are going to eat alone." He said in his normal composed tone.

"Oh, alright." Ino was a bit confused at first but she really had no choice. She set two plates for them and took her seat opposite to him. Pain sat and started eating in silence. For some reason, kunoichi had the feeling like he wanted to talk to her, but he stayed quiet. She wanted to start the conversation of any kind but didn't quite dare to speak. "How was training?" Pain finally asked and Ino felt like a rock fell off her heart.

She wasn't sure how to respond to him, she didn't know what his expectations were. "Good." She wanted to speak more but being afraid of saying something wrong kept her mouth shut.

"Kakuzu said that you have potential." The leader stated, much to Ino's surprise. The slightest blush ever ran through her cheeks and she took a bite of her meal in her mouth. After few minutes of silence, Pain said something that made Ino's aquamarine eyes go wide and her heart to start beating fast as hell. "Come to my room at midnight."

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I won't be updating unless I get at least 3 reviews per chapter because otherwise there is really no point in writing further. Also, if you have any suggestion or idea for this story feel free to share it with me.


	12. The night with Pain

I don't own Naruto if I did none of the Akatsuki would die.

 **FEW THINGS CHANGED ABOUT THE AKATSUKI:**

1\. None of them will die.

2\. Tobi is partnered with Zetsu.

3\. Tobi wears the ring Orochimaru used to have. (they somehow got it back)

4\. Why does Pain have red hair and I haven't mentioned his piercing? Becuase this is Nagato. He and Yahiko managed to kill Hanzo many years ago and Yahiko became village head instead of Nagato.

5\. About Konan and Yahiko: they were in the Akatsuki but 'quit' when Konan became pregnant. So Yahiko is the village head and Nagato is the leader of the Akatsuki. However, they're still very good friends and Yahiko is aware of all Akatsuki's actions.

* * *

Lunch talk with the leader was stuck in Ino's mind for the rest of the day, it was the only thing she thought about the whole time. Even having some fun with Deidara after he got back from his mission with Sasori didn't help it. And she really didn't try at all to make some sort of a connection with the other members, she only said 'hi' to Kisame and that was it. Even Itachi paying her no attention didn't bother her.

One of the things she needed to decide on before going to Pain's room was how to dress up, like, her pajamas, normal outfit with the cloak, something he expected, or rather _wanted_ , to see...? His intentions were so obvious to her, he was like Sasuke. But she couldn't be 100% sure, somewhere in the back of her head she was clinging to the hope that he wants to talk to her about something important, but that possibility had really small odds. She thought that it would be easy because she's done it a lot of times before, but living trauma again just after she escaped from it was really bad.

Here she was now, dressed in the same clothes she was wearing for the rest of the day, knocking on the leader's door. She didn't hear any 'come in' but she stayed still on the spot. After few seconds it was opened by Pain himself. Instead of the Akatsuki cloak, he was wearing a black robe made out of silk, like all the rich guys do, that was showing off a bit of his embossed pale chest. "L-leader-sama." She said and bowed her head down.

"Come in." Pain said in his cold voice and Ino proceeded into the room. It was bigger than her room, much much bigger, and much more luxury for that matter. He had a desk, something like a mini sofa, few closets, some really expensive-looking red carpet, few pictures hung on the wall, a balcony which door was closed at the moment, and a king-sized bed. That bed looked so comfortable and soft... with dozen pillows and beautiful crimson sheets.

While she was observing the room, Pain had already gotten into his bed in a sitting position leaning against the frame, still in a robe. Ino couldn't help but wonder did he wear anything underneath it. She stood in front of the bed, waiting for some kind of a sign from him. "Take off your cloak." Pain commanded, his tone not changing. With discomfort, Ino did as she was told and unzipped her cloak and proceeded to put in on a chair nearby, she looked at the leader and he gave her a small nod, so she left it there and came back to her original position, in front of his predatory Rinnegan, in her red outfit now. "That as well." She could feel the blood boiling in her cheeks, she was reconsidering somewhere in her mind but the thought of what will happen to her if she disobeys him terrified more than going through the trauma again. Firstly, she took her top off, making her D-cup breasts bounce a bit from the sudden movement, and threw it on a chair where the cloak was, her upper half now being covered only by black lace bra. She looked at Pain and begged him with her eyes to reconsider, but his gaze stayed firm. Taking a deep breath, she let her red skirt fall down, reviling panties that were matching her bra. She closed her eyes and waited for him to do something or to tell her to strip further, but surprisingly, he didn't say that. "Come to bed." He demanded and she did it. She slid under the covers beside him and positioned herself in a sitting position just like he did. "Do you know what is going to happen now?" He asked, yet it was weird that Ino didn't recognize any lust or desire or lust in his voice like she would in Sasuke's or any other guy's, maybe he was just better at hiding it.

 _'I presume you're going to take advantage of me.'_ She thought but didn't dare to say it. Her heart was on fire and her blood was racing through her. She was breathing pretty heavily and her eyes were wandering around the room, trying to calm herself down.

"Look at me." Pain said and she turned to her left, meeting the Rinnegan. If it was possible for eyes to be shaking with fear, her eyes would be doing that just now. His expression stayed unwavering. He put his strong hand on her naked shoulder and she shivered from his cold touch. It started moving up to her neck and face, his thumb caressing her right cheek, and then gently going to the back of her head, untieing the strip that was holding her hair in a ponytail. Her gorgeous blond locks fell down and covered her chest, much to Ino's delight. "Tell me," Pain started in a tempting voice that resembled Itachi's when she was trapped in Tsukuyomi. "if staying in the Akatsuki requires spending every night with me, would you still be here? Or would you run away?"

Ino thought about it for a moment. Of course, she didn't want to be someone's sex toy, never again, but she did so much to get here and she can get really powerful. "I would stay." She said firmly and removed a lock of her hair from her left eye, challenging his purple orbs.

"Good." Pain said and looked more relaxed. "You passed the test."

"Wait... What?!" Ino almost yelled but restrained herself. "This was all just another test!?"

"Yes, you came to us and not the other way around, and I allowed you to join so easily and fast, I needed to put you under obedience test." Pain explained and as sick as it was, it made some sense.

"Yeah, I get it but couldn't you pick anything else? If you knew what I've been through-" She wanted to talk more but bit her tongue when she mentioned her past. The Rinngean looked at her with curiosity and some kind of dark pleasure.

He was looking at her for a few moments and since she refused to talk or look at him, he spoke, his voice being slightly less cold than usual. "Have you been sexually used before?" Ino looked away and strongly decided not to let the tears fall. "Answer me." Pain said in a demanding tone now.

"Y-yes." She answered quietly, it almost sounded like a sob.

"Good." He said after few seconds of silence and Ino looked at him with her eyes wide open. She could already feel the tears forming in them but she didn't care at the moment, she just stared at him, that cold and cruel man with confusion, anger, and shock written all over her face. "I know what it means to live through the trauma again," He started. "and the fact that you would choose that in order to stay in the Akatsuki, I, I admire that. It shows a lot about you, you're strong, although you're already broken."

 _'Admire? Pain admires me?'_ Ino didn't want to say anything else, she leaned into the pillows and closed her eyes. Although she now knew it was just a test and that she won't be used again, she still felt like a victim. Suddenly, Sasuke appeared in her mind, with his dull black eyes and his angry voice. She somehow managed to shut that memory down and tried to relax, relax 90% naked and in leader's bed. "Who was it?" Pain asked and blonde looked at him again.

"Does it matter?" She stated, her voice being the emotionless one this time.

"Was he older than you?" Ino really had no idea what was with this curiosity all of a sudden.

"No, same age. But it was my fault, I was stupid." She admitted and realized that Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki of all the people, was the first one she told her secret to, not to her father, not to her best friend, not to her sensei, not to the Hokage, but to Pain. She felt like she just opened her whole world to him, like she wanted to be an open book to him, like she wanted him to know more. So, she turned her back to him and removed her hair and put it over her shoulder, exposing old whip marks Sasuke made. "He did this to me in a hint of rage." Ino could hear Pain making some very quiet sound before gently putting his hand on her back, but it didn't hurt, she barely felt it, marks were very old after all.

"So, basically, by doing this test I revived your emotional, physical and sexual trauma." She didn't respond and wondered could she go now, being with Pain in bed with nothing but her bra and panties on was making her more uncomfortable by every second. "You must think of me as a cruel man." He said matter of factly and, yet again, she gave him no answer, because both of them knew it was the truth. She wanted to get up but he grabbed her wrist and disallowed her to move. "Our talk isn't over yet."

"What more do you want from me? I passed the test." His grip on her was still firm and she just wished that he would let go of her.

"Will you always be obedient to me?" Their eyes were locked on each other's as both of them expected the answer, although both knew it already.

"Yes, leader-sama." She replied and then he did something she never expected him to, he put his strong hand behind her neck and firmly, but still gently, lowered her head down to rest on his chest. Ino could even hear his heartbeat. _'Wow. Didn't know he had one of those.'_ She really had no idea why he did that, it felt weird, but not completely wrong.

"Pain." He whispered while his long delicate fingers were passing through her hair. "Just Pain." And she fell asleep like that, almost naked in his arms.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I won't be updating unless I get at least 3 reviews per chapter because otherwise there is really no point in writing further. Also, if you have any suggestion or idea for this story feel free to share it with me.


	13. Deidara is not like the other men

I don't own Naruto if I did none of the Akatsuki would die.

 **FEW THINGS CHANGED ABOUT THE AKATSUKI:**

1\. None of them will die.

2\. Tobi is partnered with Zetsu.

3\. Tobi wears the ring Orochimaru used to have. (they somehow got it back)

4\. Why does Pain have red hair and I haven't mentioned his piercing? Becuase this is Nagato. He and Yahiko managed to kill Hanzo many years ago and Yahiko became village head instead of Nagato.

5\. About Konan and Yahiko: they were in the Akatsuki but 'quit' when Konan became pregnant. So Yahiko is the village head and Nagato is the leader of the Akatsuki. However, they're still very good friends and Yahiko is aware of all Akatsuki's actions.

* * *

 _"Pain." He whispered while his long delicate fingers were passing through her hair. "Just Pain." And she fell asleep like that, almost naked in his arms._

Ino hasn't slept that well for a pretty long time. The surface she was lying on was so soft and comfortable, she really didn't want to get up, no matter what time it was. But then it hit her - she was sleeping in Pain's bed. She eyes snapped wide open to find herself in leader's room. She looked at the balcony to see that it was morning and raining outside. Ino put her hands on her head, remembering last night, remembering how she was left traumatized by Pain's crazy test. Glancing at the clock, she realized that it was almost 6:45 and that instead of making breakfast, she was almost naked in leader's room.

She got up in the speed of light and, although with discomfort, put clothes from yesterday on as well as the cloak. She really didn't have time to brush her hair or wash her teeth and decided to do it after breakfast. She slowly opened the door and sneaked out of the room, it would be weird as hell if somebody sees her now.

And it seemed that luck wasn't on her side at all, because few seconds after she closed the door, she bumped into someone. She mentally cursed herself and looked up to see who she ran into, hoping it would be Pain although it'd still be awkward. But her eyes were met with the Sharingan instead of the Rinnegan and she cursed again, thinking about a way to get herself out of this situation. "What are you doing in this part of the tower? This is leader's room." Itachi stated oh so coldly as always. But there was something different about him today, something Ino couldn't put her finger on. His eyes were narrowed for the tiniest bit and his voice, although cold, wasn't calm as usual.

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied, pretty satisfied with her answer.

"I was just passing by." Itachi said less calmly than the last time.

"Me too." Ino smiled wickedly at him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have breakfast to make."

"Hm." He mumbled and she just passed by him with a deep sigh, she was relieved that she got rid of Itachi but then she became stressed again because she had to make breakfast in less than ten minutes.

* * *

All Ino had time to make was white rice with salted wakame, but she knew no one will complain since it's, as Deidara says, _eatable_. She wasn't sure how Zetsu would like the seaweed though, but he will surely find himself some corpses later. She really had no idea how to act around Pain now, should she pretend like nothing happened, or should she just do it when they're alone? Ino really didn't have a clue.

* * *

A country away, Konohagakure, one Sakura Haruno couldn't concentrate at all on her training, she was asking Sasuke the whole morning about Ino but he would become even colder and more distant by each day. She was so frustrated that she stormed out of the training ground and sat down under the tree. She took a deep breath, trying to relax, but then she noticed a few flowers between the grass near her and let a single tear slip her eye. She didn't know what was the name of this flowers, she wasn't even sure has she seen them before, but one thing was positive - Ino would know that. "Sakura-chan." She heard a voice that belonged to Rock Lee who was standing beside her. She didn't turn to look at him, not that she wanted to be rude, but she really didn't care about the manners at the moment. "Are you alright?"

"What do you think?" Sakura asked rhetorically.

"Asuma-sensei and other will find her, just have faith in them." Oh, how Sakura longed for those words from Sasuke, the one who is _partly_ to blame for it, the very one who should be supporting her. But who was here fulfilling the role of caring and supportive boyfriend? None other than Rock Lee.

* * *

Sasori's dead inside attitude really bothered Ino, but despite that, he was great in chakra control and she respected him for that. And his partner, Deidara... he was the complete opposite. Everything about them was different, from their view of life through their personalities to their opinions on art. She's been training with them for two and a half hours each and they managed to get her into their art arguments at least fifteen times. She really didn't want to get involved in that nor to take sides.

As for lightning jutsu with Deidara, it really wasn't that hard once you concentrate, and Deidara praised her all along. But she knew that she wasn't _that_ good, he was just being supportive, or that's what Ino thought at least. And now she realized why Pain wanted her to learn that, lightning release can make a target freeze on the spot, the key factor for Yamanaka clan's jutsu to work.

At the moment she was preparing lunch in the kitchen and Deidara was there to keep her company. It was so nice of him. "What are you making, Jo?" He asked and she smiled at his nickname for her, well she liked it more than Hidan's Hime, she much preferred to be a miss rather than a princess.

"Teriyaki Salmon," Ino answered and smiled as she turned to look at him who got up from the table stood behind her. "I'm making it with soy sauce, sake, and mirin."

Since Deidara was behind her, he leaned forward in a way his head was almost on her shoulder. "Smells good." He said although he smelled her neck more than food. Ino giggled slightly and accidentally dropped a spatula on the floor. She lowered down to take it but since the other blond was about to do the same, their heads bumped and they both collapsed. "Ouch." Deidara whined and rubbed his head. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Ino answered. "I've got a thick skull. What about you?"

"Nah, I barely felt it, un." She smiled at him and remembered the spatula on the floor. It was exactly between them and she stretched her hand out to take it, only to feel Deidara's palm over her fist. She looked up at him with a small blush. He was staring at her with a bit confused expression, but there was something in his blue eye, something that made her heart skip a beat. His hand (which mouth was closed) felt so warm and Ino wished to have more contact with him. Suddenly, his head started slowly moving towards hers and she unconsciously did the same. Their faces were so close to each other that they were almost touching. Ino couldn't think of anything, she didn't want to consider was this right or wrong or will there be consequences. She had enough cruel men in her life by now, but Deidara was different, when she would see him she'd think that he is dangerous, but when she was alone with him, he made her feel safe.

Leaning forward, ready to be graced by the soft lips of the blond man, someone coughing made them both freeze. Their heads immediately turned to the door frame, where was standing none other than Pain himself.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I won't be updating unless I get at least 3 reviews per chapter because otherwise there is really no point in writing further. Also, if you have any suggestion or idea for this story feel free to share it with me.


	14. Something new

I don't own Naruto if I did none of the Akatsuki would die.

 **FEW THINGS CHANGED ABOUT THE AKATSUKI:**

1\. None of them will die.

2\. Tobi is partnered with Zetsu.

3\. Tobi wears the ring Orochimaru used to have. (they somehow got it back)

4\. Why does Pain have red hair and I haven't mentioned his piercing? Becuase this is Nagato. He and Yahiko managed to kill Hanzo many years ago and Yahiko became village head instead of Nagato.

5\. About Konan and Yahiko: they were in the Akatsuki but 'quit' when Konan became pregnant. So Yahiko is the village head and Nagato is the leader of the Akatsuki. However, they're still very good friends and Yahiko is aware of all Akatsuki's actions.

* * *

 _Leaning forward, ready to be graced by the soft lips of the blond man, someone coughing made them both freeze. Their heads immediately turned to the door frame, where was standing none other than Pain himself._

Ino and Deidara moved away from each other in the speed of light with blood boiling in their cheeks and looked at Pain. None of them could tell was eaither he angry or surprised, that composed face of his was, as always, unreadable. "Ino, my office, now." He said before disappearing from the kitchen. Blonds got up and looked at each other awkwardly, dark red color still on their cheeks.

"I-" Deidara started and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, sweats dropping from his face.

"I should go." Ino interrupted him and looked down. "Pain." She mouthed the leader's name after few seconds of uncomfortable silence, more like reminding herself than telling him.

"Oh, yeah, sure, um, go." Deidara didn't know what the hell just came out of his own mouth, he just hoped it'd be enough for now.

"B-bye." Ino greeted him and just wanted to get out of the kitchen as fast as she could. _'Nice doing_ , _Ino. You fucked up, again.'_ Her inner voice scolded her and she cursed herself, with a new phrase she learned from Hidan, because she couldn't keep her hands away from Deidara. Alright, it was partly her fault, but it seems that to Pain she's the one to blame. So not fair.

While she was walking through the hallways she was thinking about what caused Pain to be angered by her almost kissing Deidara. Maybe he just thought it was inappropriate, or maybe he just wanted her for himself. She really hoped for the first one.

Swallowing hard, she knocked on the door of Pain's office. "Come in." A deep voice said and Ino took a deep breath before entering. Being alone with him still made her uncomfortable, but there was really no other option. As she expected, the Rinngean user was sitting calmly sitting behind his desk. "Have a seat." He said and suggested to the chair across to him. Ino obediently did so and waited for him to continue talking, really not knowing what to expect. "I was thinking about what Kakuzu and Sasori told me about your training."

"Oh, uh." _'Maybe he thinks I'm not good enough for them.'_ Ino thought sadly and lowered her head down. At least this isn't about Deidara.

"Yes, and, allegedly, your charka control, even in this state, is as good as theirs." Pain said and his right eyebrow twitched as Ino looked up to him with a confused expression.

"Wow. Really?" Kunoichi wondered out loud. Of course she knew that her chakra control was great, but in Konoha she was always behind Sakura and never gave much thought to it and its big potential.

"Yes. Just imagine how great it would become now that you've started training with us." Pain continued while moving some papers on his desk. "And I changed my mind about your training. I want you to practice earth release with Kakuzu."

"But I told you earth jutsu is really not my thing, it would be pointless teaching it." Ino stated, honestly surprised that Pain forgot about that. Well, he surely has a lot of things on his mind.

"I am aware of that," he replied coldly and sent few shivers down Yamanaka's spine. "but with this chakra and the right training, I know you can do it. You will be teaching from a master after all."

 _'I know you can do it.'_ made Ino smile. She doesn't remember the last time she has heard that from anyone. Not her friends, not Hokage, not her father, but Pain. Pain was the one that believed in her at the moment. He was the one expecting something and disappointing him was now not an option. "Who will I practice mind techniques with then?"

"Me, along with genjutsu, it's highly connected in Yamanaka clan, as well as sensory skills. I've made a decision, I'm going to give all my missions for this month to the others so we could train every day in the week for at least six hours a day."

"I- I am honored, Leader-sama." Ino said. She was amazed. Lady Tsunade barely bothered to train with her an hour a week, but the Akatsuki leader was ready to put his time, which is precious, and trust in her training, because he believed that she can actually do it. She was so happy that she can now use her full potential and more, to become more powerful, that's why she joined them after all.

"Also, I have a made a list of techniques I want you to master and I expect you to at least have some knowledge of half of them for a month." Pain said as he handed her the paper from his desk. Ino took with excitement and started reading:

1\. Mental hypnosis - a genjutsu that forces the brain to link to the senses and fall under such.

2\. Induce paralysis - controlling the brain and mind to force its body into a dream-like state.

3\. Pain inducement - forcing the brain to believe that eh body is in severe pain despite not being injured or harmed physically.

4\. Personality wipe - completely altering one's psyche to a level uncommon for them and therefore taking on a new personality.

5\. Psionic attack - in which user offensively uses pure psychic energy to hurt and injure another person physically and mentally.

6\. Psionic shielding - merely using psionic energy from the mind to shield against mental and physical harm.

7\. Mental sedation - the ability to telepathically sedate a victim so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as a telepath continues to sedate them.

8\. Mental amnesia - the ability to cause loss of particular memories or total amnesia on another person.

9\. Psionic shadow - the ability to mask the user's presence from others. Also extend this defense to others as well.

10\. Chakra paralysis - running chakra through the user's hands so the user is able to send chakra to target's nervous system when they are touched. What this does is disrupt the opponent's nervous system such that they are unable to use the part of their body that has been touched.

11\. Mind overload - by putting hands together and the user is able to project the blasts of mental chakra from their hands towards the enemies. If one of them hits an enemy, it will cause their mind to overload, causing enormous amounts of pain throughout the body. This attack does not cause any physical damage but damages the internal mentality of the target.

12\. Mind-Soul Contact - the user may release their own consciousness in an astral form, leaving the body defenseless while the technique is still active, until they return. While in astral form, the user may come in contact with the target's soul. The user may _annihilate_ the soul to put its owner in a fatal state, or death.

Ino was amazed when she finished reading the list. All these jutsus were so powerful and suited for her. But learning them would surely be hard as hell though. But they were so great that at that moment Ino swore to herself that she will learn to use all of the perfectly and become the best mind-user of all the time. "You really think I can do all of that, leader-sama?" She asked with the voice full of hope as she raised her head from the paper.

"No, I don't think. I _know_ that you can do that, under me of course." He didn't exactly say it in some encouraging fatherly supportively way but Ino didn't care about that.

"Thank you." Ino said and smiled as she pressed the paper against her chest, feeling her heartbeat although there were paper, cloak, and clothes between them.

"For what?" Pain asked coldly, being almost eternally sure that she meant the list by that.

"Believing in me, and giving me a chance to prove myself."

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"I will become the best mind-user ever." Ino said to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror that was hanging on the wall above the sink in her bathroom. She was wearing the light baby blue outfit that perfectly matched her eyes. She put on the Akatsuki cloak over it and of course, not to forget, her ring. She found it so beautiful that she would sometimes just like to stare at it for a few minutes. She was so worked up because of training with Pain that she will have every afternoon from today made her almost forget morning training with Itachi. Oh yeah, and Kisame will be there as well. Even meeting with Deidara after what happened yesterday didn't make her nervous. Besides, she didn't join the Akatsuki because of romance, she joined to become stronger.

She knocked on the door of Itachi and Kisame's room being 100% optimistic about it and decided not to let anything ruin her mood. After knocking few times and not getting an answer, something in her mind told her that it's okay to go in. She really didn't know how she did it, but she found herself in their room. It was just like Kakuzu and Hidan's, same furniture and decoration, it wasn't filthy as Hidan's side though, which she thanked Kami on. _'I wonder how is it like to sleep with a fish?'_ She wondered. It was visible which part of the room was Itachi's, extremely tidy one with almost no personal belongings whatsoever. Since she saw nothing interesting, opened bathroom's door seemed so tempting that she chose to go in.

It was just like hers and she guessed that all the members had the same ones. Looking around, she decided to go through Itachi's underwear drawer once she is finished here. She knelt down and opened the small cabinet under the sink. She was surprised when she saw that there was a bunch of little bottles, ones used for medication. _'Why would they need so much of it?'_ Raising an eyebrow, she stretched her right hand out and took one of them. Suddenly, her sensor-senes (?) felt someone approaching her really fastly. In the next second, a hand with light blue painted nails grabbed her right wrist and Ino froze on the spot. She waited for a few moments to pass before turning her head back to face him. He was very angry, he even had his Mangekyo Sharingan turned on. "What do you think you're doing here?" He asked coldly while taking the bottle out of her hand and putting it back to the cabinet.

"Well, it's our training time and I couldn't find you so..." She tried to make it sound funny, although she failed miserably.

"So you decided to look for me in _my_ bathroom, in _my_ cabinet, under _my_ sink."

"Now, when you put it that way..." But she stopped when he squeezed her wrist pretty roughly, she knew that will surely leave a mark later. It was nothing for a kunoichi though. "Fine, I'm sorry. I won't do that again." She said in a tired tone like she is talking to her parents after they caught her coming home late.

He released her wrist after few seconds and slammed the door of the cabinet closed. "Never go in here without my permission again."

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I won't be updating unless I get at least 3 reviews per chapter because otherwise there is really no point in writing further. Also, if you have any suggestion or idea for this story feel free to share it with me.


	15. Killing one of your own

I don't own Naruto if I did none of the Akatsuki would die. At first, let me apologize for not updating for so long. I was on a trip to Paris and mom didn't allow me to bring my laptop. So sorry.

 **FEW THINGS CHANGED ABOUT THE AKATSUKI:**

1\. None of them will die.

2\. Tobi is partnered with Zetsu.

3\. Tobi wears the ring Orochimaru used to have. (they somehow got it back)

4\. Why does Pain have red hair and I haven't mentioned his piercing? Becuase this is Nagato. He and Yahiko managed to kill Hanzo many years ago and Yahiko became village head instead of Nagato.

5\. About Konan and Yahiko: they were in the Akatsuki but 'quit' when Konan became pregnant. So Yahiko is the village head and Nagato is the leader of the Akatsuki. However, they're still very good friends and Yahiko is aware of all Akatsuki's actions.

* * *

It's been more than a month since Ino's training started. By now she got used to all the members, Kakuzu's money obsession, Hidan's immortality, Sasori being a puppet, Tobi's idiotism, Itachi's coldness, Zetsu being... Zestu, Kisame having one very sadistic line, Deidara's extra mouths, all of those didn't seem like something unusual at all. And her training progressed greatly. She actually got how to use earth style properly but still needed more practice. Fire and water style, that she already was good at, improved exceedingly and lightning release was doing good as well. Shurikenjutsu and spying techniques were almost considered a piece a cake compared to those other things. Concerning training with Pain... That was hell, six hours per day and he wasn't the one to take the failure well. Not that she wanted him to go soft on her, she needed some determination after all. Also, everyone in the Akatsuki admired her sensory skills, they were better than Tobi's and even Pain's own, which surprised the leader a lot.

Ino smiled to herself as she performed Kisame's Water Clone Technique perfectly after countless attempts. She and Kisame were at the lake that was surrounding rainy Amegakure. During this month filled with going on missions with him, she learned that Kisame was actually quite a big sadist, but she didn't care about that as long as two of them were on good terms. She was quite proud of herself that she learned this technique, because only ones that were able to do it were deceased Zabuza Momochi and Gengetsu Hozuki, she, Kisame and Kakashi. "Well done," Kisame said and smirked. "although it took you two weeks." Since she had training with Kisame only on Wednesdays, of course that five hours wouldn't be enough for her to learn a new movement. But since her chakra control was great and Kisame agreed to train her more during his free time last few days, she mastered it. Maximum clones she managed to create was three, while Kisame's maximum was eight, but since her mentor was satisfied with her progress so was she.

"Thanks." She said, leaned against the tree and started at the Pain's Tower in the distance, that tall unattractive building that she now proudly called her home. Although they were outside the village, she was able to see it clearly since it was so high. "What is the next cool move you'll teach me?"

Kisame laughed a bit before answering. "That's enough for today. And you have training with Itachi in a few minutes now. He should come here soon." Of course it was kinda stupid to practice fire style while it was raining, but hideout wasn't even an option since they would probably burn something. But Ino got used to being in the rain since all of her training was outside, even chakra control with Sasori. No matter attempts, her hair would get wet every single time and that would really piss her off.

Sensing someone 'un-friendly' approaching them, Ino gave Kisame a fast look and he immediately knew what it meant. Grabbing the haft of Samehada, he stayed frozen on the spot while Ino unzipped her cloak a bit and put her right hand in. It was so quiet for a few seconds, the sound of rain dropping on the ground was all kunoichi and shark could hear. Sensing that the enemy is ready to attack, Ino threw four shurikens just above Kisame's head and they went deep into the forest. Suddenly, four Anbu black ops jumped out between the two Akatsuki members. Besides the usual Anbu masks, all of them wore was a short, black, midriff jacket, with red straps over the shoulders along with the tip-less tantō and Ino immediately knew who they were - Root, a branch of Konoha's Anbu founded by Danzo Shimura. She and Kisame exchanged the fast look and prepared to fight. It was two against one. This was what she was waiting for since she joined the Akatsuki, this was a challenge, a chance to test and prove abilities.

Since she was very agile, thin and leisurely, she swiftly avoided all the sword attacks, while concentrating her chakra. When she was ready, she smirked as she prepared to start the real fight. At first, she threw a few shurikens and kunai knives, which as she expected, they dodged. That allowed her to attack one with her bare hand. He blocked it, her fist meeting his elbow, but that's what Ino wanted, she used her Chaka paralysis technique, using her hands to send chakra to her opponent's nervous system. Anbu member tried to raise his hand, and Ino wished that she could the look on his covered face when he realized that he can't use it anymore. She used this as the opportunity to touch his other hand. She knew better than to underestimate the Roor member although he had no arms, she should still be on guard. Turning to the other one, whose few attacks she dodged while paralyzing his partner, she shot few senbon needles at him, causing him to jump a few meters back. While he was in the air, she used that time to make hand signs for Induce paralysis technique. And the second Anbu landed on the ground, it hit him, and Ino was so glad that she calculated his landing spot, forcing him to go into a dream-like state. Not waiting to see him fall to the ground, she turned to his partner how seemed to regain his cool and was ready to fight, with or without hands. After receiving few kicks and failed attacks, she managed to hit him with senbon needle in the neck.

Taking one deep breath, she turned to Kisame who already killed his two opponents. She noticed a huge difference between killed Anbu members. Ones that were fighting Kisame were torn in parts and covered in blood, ones that were fighting her were barely physically harmed. Kisame looked at the one that was still alive, in dreaming state. "Why is he still breathing?" The shark growled.

"These were the members of the Root. Branch of Konoha's elite Anbu. No chance they are here by coincidence. I think we should interrogate of them." Ino explained, looked at the fallen Anbu.

"Good thinking." Knew voice came and Ino and Kisame recognized it. Itachi stepped out from between the trees where he's been standing. Of course a great sensor like Ino knew that he was there all the time, observing them.

"Itachi-san, you missed all the fun." Kisame commented as he picked up the last Root member with Samehada and threw them over his back. "I'll take care of this. You two go to your training or whatever." Ino watched him walk away for a few moments before turning back to Itachi.

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

"So, how was your morning?" Temari asked and looked at Shikamaru with a forced smile on her face. The two of them were sitting in the restaurant for a lunch since she was visiting Konoha for a few days.

"A drag." Shikamaru murmured as his head was stuck in a menu. He really didn't feel like eating or being here or anything for that matter, it was all a huge drag. Not that he wasn't glad to see Temari, he just didn't want to be here, but Asuma-sensei kinda forced him to and making Temari mad really wasn't an option. And that whole thing with Ino was still in his head. He's a shinobi, he knows damn well what it means when someone goes missing on a mission and no traces are found in over a month. He just couldn't deal with that, his best friend couldn't be dead, Ino Yamanaka couldn't be dead. It just didn't seem possible. It angered him. He's supposed to be super smart, he's supposed to be a ninja, why couldn't he get over it? It was obvious to everyone. Lady Tsunade had given up on an investigation weeks ago, even Sakura, Hinata and Tenten seemed to be better. _'Especially Tenten.'_ He thought as he glanced over at the table on the other side of the room, where Neji and Tenten were after Lee and Gai-sensei 'subtly' went away to leave them alone. Though he knew he had no right to judge her, he was also on a date after all. Besides, Ino would surely want all of them to be happy, right? Knowing her, she would be thrilled to find out that he was finally out with Temari. He told himself many times to be happy, because Ino would want that, but he just couldn't let her go.

* * *

 **Amegakure, Pain's Tower**

"I've been waiting for you." Pain said as Ino entered the room after two hours of waiting for her, not that she was late, she had training with Itachi and he expected her to finish it. They were in one not big but yet not small, pretty dark room, one Ino has never seen before. There was barely anything there, what immediately caught her focus was their captive chained to the metal chair, his Anbu mask now off, and slight shock flew through Ino's face when she recognized him. It was Fu Yamanaka, a member of her clan, she didn't know him well, she's seen him only a couple of times since Danzo took him away when he was a child. What surprised her more was to see him covered in blood and bruises. _'So Pain tortured him.'_ She thought.

"Ino..." He whispered her name and she shivered. She didn't want Pain to know that she knows him, it's too late now obviously.

"Ino?" Pain raised a questioning eyebrow as he turned to her.

"Yes, Leader-sama?" Ino asked, trying to act cold and composed like he and Itachi did.

"How do you know this man?"

"He's just a member of Yamanaka clan, that's it." She said and shrugged her shoulders, like she doesn't care about his life. While spending so much time in the Akatsuki, she wondered did she really care. Did Pain's twisted, dirty, morib, dark thoughts poison her mind so much that she no longer cared about life and death? Will she slowly become like them, like him? Ruthless murderer? Emotionless psychopath? Bloodlusting monster? Pain only nodded and looked first at him, and then at Ino, a distant look in his eyes. "Do you need me to interrogate him or something...?"

"Already did that." The leader stated. Ino stared at him with a blank look on her face, not having the slightest idea what he wanted from her. "Kill him." Pain said with some weird kind of pleasure in his voice. She made one step towards the chained Yamanaka. His bruised and bloodied face seemed so tense compared to her constituted one. Taking a kunai out of her inside pocket, she was ready was slit his neck, without any hesitation or doubt. It seems that she really did fall under Pain's influence. "Wait." He said and she stopped before she even started. "Make it more... entertaining for me." His sadistic voice was far from music for her ears, but she couldn't disobey him, not her leader-sama.

She knew very well on which technique he means - Pain inducement. Once during training, he mentioned that it's his favorite one, which really didn't surprise Ino. Doing the hands signs, she watched how her clansman started moving (how much he could, he's chained after all) as his brain believed that his body is in severe pain. He yelled in agony, he tried to move, his eyeballs seemed as if they will turn inside his skull, the chair even fell down on the side, his head hit the floor and it started to bleed. He reminded her of an dying animal, killed by hunter.

She was forced to do it for the next ten minutes before his head was injured too much, mentally and physically, and he died. She killed her own clansman, someone related to her. For a second she wondered how her father would react, but that didn't matter, there is no father anymore, his place was taken by Pain.

* * *

SPOILER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: DEIINO LEMON

Please let me know what you think. I won't be updating unless I get at least 3 reviews per chapter because otherwise there is really no point in writing further. Also, if you have any suggestion or idea for this story feel free to share it with me.


	16. The artist and his masterpiece

_'I still can't believe I did that.'_ Ino thought as she lied on her bed with her hands crossed under her head. For some reason, she couldn't get Fu's dying face out of her head. It frustrated her so much! She's a ninja! Akatsuki's ninja! She's supposed to have no feelings about this, the leader gave her the order and she fulfilled it, nothing more. Knocking on the door broke the silent atmosphere in her room and she frowned. "Come in." She said, not really caring who it was, she had training with Pain and made dinner, why would somebody need her in this time of night?

"Hey." The male voice greeted as familiar blond entered her room.

"Oh, hi Deidara." Ino eyed him carefully with a suspicious eye. For a difference from her, he was still wearing the Akatsuki cloak while she was only in purple skirt and top. "What do you want?"

"Just wanna talk, un." Deidara answered and before Ino could think of an excuse to be alone, the blond artist was already sitting at the edge of her bed.

She sighed and straightened up, leaning against the bed's wooden frame. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Well, I heard that you today..." He started awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Let interrupt me you right there, I don't wanna talk about it." Ino snored and looked aside to the window, watching the rain falling down on Amegakure.

"Uh, alright, actually there is one thing I wanted to talk to you about for a long time already." He said uncomfortably and Ino could swear that she saw a slight blush on his face for a second. "The thing about a month ago, in the kitchen, you, me..."

"Oh," Ino could feel the blood boiling in her cheeks as she remembered that. She honestly didn't ever think about it and treated Deidara as a friend since then. And no one brought it up so she forgot about it. "what about it?"

 _'Oh, man. I haven't planned that far.'_ Deidara thought. He really had no idea what to say now, so he let his actions speak for him instead. He leaned closer to her, just like that day, but this time he didn't hesitate. He didn't wait for her to blush, to stare at him or to say anything, that would just complicate things, so he just did it. He kissed her. Oh, dear Kami, her lips were even softer and sweeter than he has ever imagined. She smelled like roses, and he let himself completely drown in that scent. Ino was shocked, she didn't know what to say or do, but she knew one thing - she was tired of this shitty day and needed some relief, something that will get Fu and everything off her mind, and this seemed like a perfect opportunity. She sank in, started to participate in the kiss and enjoyed it greatly, Deidara's mouth felt so... right. Like she is supposed to be doing exactly this at the moment. Deidara didn't expect her to give in so easily, not that he complained, he was an amazing kisser after all. Licking her lower lip slightly, his tongue wanted a permission to enter her mouth, which she gladly allowed him. His wet muscle explored every single corner of her hot carven, occasionally meeting with her own. They were both breathing heavily when they, unfortunately, had to separate to get air. Their eyes stared at each others' with drunk lust and burning desire.

Ino was the one to make the next move, pulling Deidara by the collar of his cloak down on her. This time the artist's lips met with her neck and he didn't hesitate to bite it immediately. Ino moaned into his shoulder while taking the Akatsuki cloak off him and throwing it carelessly on the floor. Deidara's mouth went back to hers while his hands started to unbutton her top. Soon it was off, leaving her in the blue bra. "I'll give you one _very special_ treatment, Ino-chan." He whispered seductively in her ear and she could feel herself getting wet on that promise. Deidara smirked and took her bra off, leaving her upper part completely exposed to him. Ino blushed slightly and Deidara smirked again. "Wow, they seem even bigger without all that clothes."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Deidara laughed a bit before getting onto work. He softly pressed his mouth to her collarbone, eliciting a moan. He worked his way to her shoulders, savoring her unique taste and smell, leaving trails of hot pleasure racing through her, and gradually became more aggressive. Teeth nipped at her skin, sucked it into his mouth and surely left hickeys all over her, her fingers clutched at his hair and she arched herself into him, wanting more of his touch, yearning for his attention. His hands worked their way up to her breasts, he grabbed and squeezed, he just adored the feeling of the soft round flesh under in his hands that weren't even big enough to hold them completely. Since she totally forgot about his 'talent', she didn't expect her nipples to be suddenly bitten. _'So that's the special treatment he's been talking about. He is using his hand mouths.'_ She enjoyed it exceedingly, she could feel the excitement and adrenaline running through her body. That's when she realized, she wanted him, she wanted Deidara, she wanted Deidara to please her, to thrust into her and to make her moan his name.

She started to unbutton his shirt and soon it was on the floor along with his pants. "Oh, Deidara..." She moaned his name as his mouths licked and sucked on her nipples, making them erect. She whined when he stopped and their eyes met for a moment, while his hands started moving down her slender hips and pulling her skirt down. When he was about to remove her panties, the unexpected panic struck Ino. Suddenly, Deidara's eyes blue orb became onyx and his blond hair became black. _'No, not Sasuke again.'_ She blinked a few times and saw a different picture every time she would open her eyes. So she closed them and hoped to calm herself down, the last thing Ino wanted now was to screw things up with Deidara. "Ino?" The said man's confused voice forced her to look up at him and was satisfied with whose face she saw. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She said after swallowing hard and blinking few more times.

"...Are you a virgin?" Deidara asked awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Hell no! I was just nervous, that's all." She lied bluntly.

Deidara looked a bit confused so Ino kissed him harshly on the lips to break the weird silence. She was so mad that she brought them into this situation and just wanted to forget it and move on. No matter Sasuke, she _will_ do this with Deidara. After a short make-out session, she shook her hips suggestively and heard the artist smirk. With one quick thrust, he entered her and she gasped at his size, she didn't expect him to be this aroused. After giving her two-three seconds to adjust to him, he started moving inside her and a lewd moan escaped Ino's mouth. She didn't want to give in so easily, she didn't want to give him a sign that he was in control at the moment, but this just felt so right, Deidara felt right. With each thrust, she could feel the vibes of pleasure spreading throughout her body. While Deidara's hand went back to her breasts, hers found their way to his back, stretching him every time when he would hit her G-spot, but Deidara didn't seem to mind it at all. "D-Deidara?" She asked suddenly and the artist's eyes fell on hers. She put her right hand on the back of his neck and forced his head to lower down. "Can I ride you?" She whispered into his ear and Deidara's pace decreased, he couldn't believe that she managed to say it so sweetly and innocently yet it sounded so hot. How could she be so cruel to him? With a smug smirk on his face, he flipped them over so she was now on the top.

Lowering her head down and kissing his lips one more time, she started moving up and down his dick, producing moans from both sides. While hers were more soft and pitched, his were long and agonizing. His strong hands grabbed her hips, increasing their speed even more. "Fuck..." She cursed as she came, hard. But they didn't stop, she couldn't leave him unfinished after all. He flipped them over once again and gave her few more thrusts before fastly pulling out of her, cumming all over her stomach and her thighs. He collapsed on the bed next to her, both panting heavily.

Although tired, he still managed to smirk at her. "You really are a masterpiece."

 **SPOILER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: Ino is back in Konoha.**

Please let me know what you think. I won't be updating unless I get at least 3 reviews per chapter because otherwise there is really no point in writing further. Also, if you have any suggestion or idea for this story feel free to share it with me.


	17. The mission: Ino's back in Hidden Leaf

**Three weeks later**

Ino was casually sitting on her spot at the meeting and listening to Pain's every word. This was the room where she officially met all the Akatsuki members and cut her headband, it seemed like a whole year passed although it was just two months. Two months ago she was Konoha's kunoichi, now she was Akatsuki's killer. She really tried not to think about it and focus on the meeting, it wasn't her first one, so she really hoped that this euphoria she feels will disappear because it became rather distracting. "The last and the most important mission," Pain said and Ino flinched the tiniest bit. "Stealing the secret scroll from the Hokage Residence." Ino's eyes widened a bit at the word 'Hokage'. If Pain chooses her for this mission, that means that she'll go back to Konoha, and that means seeing all those people from her past - Sakura, Shika, Asuma-sensei, Sasuke... "it will be carried out this Friday, and I want you to be very careful and not to engage in unnecessary fights, you'll have to face the Hokage, who will probably be guarded by Master Jiraiya, the Copy Ninja, and the Nine-Tails."

"May I say something, Leader-Sama?" Ino asked and the Rinnegan, as well all the other eyes, fell on her. "Tomorrow is Hidden Leaf's Winer Festival regarding the first day of winter. Hokage _must_ be present during the whole thing which lasts from around 5 pm until midnight. And she will be guarded by at least five Anbu while the rest of them will be focused on village's borders. And knowing Jiraiya and the Nine-Tails, they would not by any chance miss it. So I think it's wiser to carry out the mission tomorrow night."

Pain thought about it for a moment while other eyes were still directed at Ino, making her a bit uncomfortable, but she knew she'll get used to it. "You speak right. If it's possible to avoid the Sannin and the Jinchuriki, we'll do so." Ino felt kinda proud of herself since the leader listened to her and even approved her idea. "Itachi and Kisame will go. And since you suggested it, you accompany them."

 _'Urgh, fuck.'_ Ino thought. She really didn't like her chances of seeing somebody from her past, but it's not like she has some sort of a choice anyway. And she was almost sure that Pain is testing her again. So she kept her cool.

* * *

 **Konohagakure, Ichiraku Ramen**

"So, Naruto, who are you taking to the Winter Festival?" Lee asked Naruto as Ayame just served them two bowls of Ramen. Uzumaki licked his lips with hunger, it was a whole week since he ate Ramen!

"Oh, Hinata-chan." He said just before he started eating. Only the manners stopped him from just taking the bowl in his hands and swallowing it all at once like he often does. "What about you?"

"I always imagined myself with Sakura at the Winter Festival, if I can't have her, I don't want anybody else." Lee answered, and although it was sad, he said it with the same determanation as always. That was something Naruto admired about Lee, he always managed to stay positive.

"You know, a few years ago I thought the same thing, but when our Sasuke recovery mission was successful and she was still drooling over him, I realized that there is really no point anymore and moved on." Naruto said proudly, thinking about how dumb he was to never notice someone beautiful, inside and the outside, like Hinata.

"I am truly happy for the two of you, Naruto," Lee smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. "but I will wait for Sakura-chan."

"By the way, when we are already talking about Hyuga, is Neji planning to go with Tenten?" Naruto asked, although he was more focused on the ramen.

"At first he didn't want to go, but I think Gai-sensei and I persuaded him. And Hinata promised to try more at home." Both friends laughed at the thought of mighty Neji Hyuga himself actually asking a girl out on a date.

"Who are the others taking?" Lee asked.

"Well, Shikamaru is going with Temari while she is still in the village, I guess Sasuke and Sakura will go together, and Choji said that he actually found himself a girl but doesn't want to say who it is."

"Hello there, friends." Naruto and Lee both looked aside to see Sai coming in(?) and taking a seat beside Lee. He was wearing his usual black outfit and had that a bit creepy smile on his face. Although they were the same generation, Sai graduated from the Academy before them and he was made a jonin while they were genin and became Anbu when most of them were still chunin. He was always kinda weird with horrible social skills, but underneath all of that, he was actually nice.

"Hey, Sai." Lee greeted him with a cheerful smile like always. "We were just talking about the Winter Festival. Is there someone you want to take?" He asked, although both he and his companion were sure that his answer will be 'no'.

"Yes."

Naruto suddenly started choking on his ramen and Lee started hitting his back (maybe a bit too hard) until he spat it out. "Y-You wanna have a date?"

"Everybody else does." Sai said and shrugged his shoulders.

"That's great!" Lee exclaimed although this 'everybody' didn't include him, he was still happy about his friend. "So, who did you want to take?"

"Ayame."

"Yes?" The said's girl head popped out from the kitchen and sudden panic caught Naruto and Lee. "You guys needed something?"

"Yeah, Sai would like one bowl of ramen." Naruto said with a fake smile on his face while Lee put his hand on Sai's mouth to prevent him from saying some crap like he usually does.

When they were sure she was in the kitchen, Lee released Sai's mouth and Naruto sighed. "Sai, um, do you even know how to ask somebody out?" Uzumaki asked, already afraid of the answer.

"No."

"Worry not, my friend," Lee told him. "you are in best possible hands, we guarantee you that you will get your date!"

* * *

 **Next morning**

 **Amegakure, Pain's Tower**

Ino was in her room preparing for the mission in Konoha, she was very nervous about it but strongly decided not to show it. "You look great as always." Deidara, who was sitting on her bed while she was observing her form in the big new mirror, said and raised his eyebrow seductively.

Ino was wearing a new purple outfit that resembled a lot the one that she had when she first got here. The white ring was shinning on her right middle finger and this time, instead of wearing her headband around her waist, she tied it to her forehead, showing off pierced Konoha's symbol. "Stop worrying, you'll be fine." Deidara stated as he got up from her bed and wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him, their bodies pressing together. He could hear the blonde smirk at his advances. His head lowered down and kissed her neck, getting one very quiet moan from her.

"Deidara, we can't." She whispered. "Besides, we did it yesterday."

"What can I say? I can't get enough of you." Deidara said through a small laughter which was followed by Ino's giggle. She smiled, turned to face him and kissed him on the lips.

Just when they gave in, the door of Ino's room being opening caused them to separate although they were aware that the person that came in saw them, but none of them cared much. Although they never said it, everyone in the Akatsuki was aware that they were sleeping together but nobody asked or talked about it since it was none of their business, it was clear that some of them didn't like AT ALL though. They were both surprised to see that the person that came in was non-other than Itachi. His usual composed face was curved the tiniest bit ever and his Sharingan was activated. "Since you don't knock?" Ino asked in a cocky voice. "I thought that at least you had manners."

"We're going." He said in cold voice like always.

"Fine." Ino groaned wickedly and fastly put her cloak on. Giving Deidara one last goodbye glance to see him winking at her, she smiled at him and headed out with Itachi. He didn't say anything, as she expected, and their little walk through the hideout went in silence until they were greeted by Kisame and three Akatsuki headed out to their mission.

* * *

During their journey to Konoha, Ino wasn't thinking about her old friends, or the Hokage, or the mission, or Deidara, she was thinking about an incident from three weeks ago - the medication in Itachi's bathroom. That thought would occupy her mind whenever she would be alone with Itachi, alright Kisame was here as well. She just couldn't get it out of her head and it frustrated her. " _Chill, Ino,"_ her inner voice. _"you've been collecting evidence these three weeks."_

 _'I know, but I'm still not 100% that my theory is right.'_

 _"Give it more time, there will be opportunities for you to discover the truth. Focus on the mission now for fuck's sake! You're going to Konoha!"_

Ino decided to listen to her mind and stick with the mission, it is Village Hidden in the Leaf after all. She wondered what Shika and the others were up to, and was glad that Kisame's voice interrupted her thoughts. "So, Ino," he started when they were somewhere in the forest in the Land of Fire and she looked at him, so happy to have Konoha off her mind. "how is sleeping with Deidara?"

Blue orbs widened a bit and a small blush crawled onto her cheeks. She noticed that Itachi, who was at her left while Kisame was at her right, glanced at her for a second and Ino decided to take advantage if the moment, she was curious to see his reaction. "Oh, better than you can imagine."

As expected Itachi stayed quiet while his partner started laughing loudly and coarsely. He was doing that for a few seconds before he asked with a grin on his face: "Ain't you too young to have sex?"

"Ain't you too old to give me 'the talk'?" Ino asked, trying to imitate his way of speaking. The shark and the kunoichi laughed together and Kisame friendly hit Ino's back, although a too harsh for a friend. Next few minutes were filled 'use protection, children' and such jokes. Ino couldn't believe how funny Kisame actually was, he could pass some of his humor on Itachi.

"Alright, I've got another one," Kisame said and Ino's eyes sparkled from the excitement. "What's a difference between a hooker a drug dealer?"

"What?" Ino asked with wonder and heard Itachi sighing in disappointment, probably in both of them.

"A hooker can wash her crack and resell it." Kisame explained and, while Ino laughed, Itachi looked like he was about to facepalm himself. "Oh, listen to this one: What's the best part about gardening? Getting down and dirty with your hoes."

"Hahaha! Oh, Kisame! You're killing me! That's the best one by now!" Ino honestly doesn't remember the last time she was laughing this hard at a sex joke, a joke in general.

"Alright, how is a push-up bra-" Kisame started with a smirk on his face, but Itachi, who clearly had enough of this bullshit, interrupted him.

"Kisame, that's enough poisoning young mind with your useless vulgarity." He said, giving them both a death glare and they shut up, knowing better than to anger Itachi.

"Buzzkiller." Ino whispered to Kisame's ear and he snickered in a response.

* * *

The rest of the trip was mostly in silence and it was about six pm when they reached the border of the village. Ino sucked in all the breath she had been keeping in her lungs. There she was, standing at the edge of the forest, looking over the village she once called her home, facing the Hokage Rock. She thought that the face of the Fourth Hokage looked kinda sad today, although she knew it was a nonsense. "Are you sure you can mask our presence from _all_ the sensors the _whole_ time?" Kisame interrupted her daydreaming yet again that day but this time she was irritated that he doubted her abilities.

"Of course I can." She said, rolled her eyes and made hand signs for her Psionic Shadow technique, that was the easiest one and the first one she mastered. _'Just wait you all, I'm gonna show you just how much I've grown.'_ Glancing at the sunset, she closed her blue orbs for a moment and mentally prepared herself for this one last time. _'I won't disappoint you, Pain.'_

Please let me know what you think. I won't be updating unless I get at least 3 reviews per chapter because otherwise there is really no point in writing further. Also, if you have any suggestion or idea for this story feel free to share it with me.


	18. Winter Festival: A blast from the past

The Moon was already up in the Konoha's sky, its white light was perfectly complimented by the starts shinning. Village Hidden in the Leaf was louder and wilder than usual, the music was great, food delicious, and streets full of people. Of course Naruto Uzumaki would by no chance miss it. He and his friends were hanging around one of many stands that were spread throughout the village. He even, persuaded by Jiraiya and Kakashi, made himself look good for his date with Hyuga heiress. Hinata was wearing beautiful purple-blue-white kimono with flower-like patterns on it. It was a tradition to wear white clothes on this day, although it is allowed to mix it with other collars. Her now curled hair was tied up in a wide tail with a single white rose that Naruto gave her stuck behind her ear.

Her cousin Neji Hyuga was with his own date, his teammate Tenten. She was wearing kimono that was same as Hinata's only that hers had red patterns instead of purple-blue ones. He was in a way better mood than usual and even smiled, when only Tenten was looking, of course.

As everybody expected, Shikamaru was present with Temari, he always would when Kazekage's sister was in their village.

Choji and Sai were the ones that surprised everybody. Sai, the antisocial weird but cute guy, was here with Ichiraku Ramen owner's daughter, Naruto made sure of it. After he and Lee spent hours teaching him how to ask a girl out, the last thing he could do now was not to mess this up. And Choji, he brought that girl from the Village Hidden in the Clouds that was here for business only for a few days. Karui wasn't exactly everyone's cup of tea, but it seems that Choji really enjoyed spending time with her.

Soon they were accompanied by the two adult couples, Asuma and Kurenai, who were obviously together for some time now, and, to everyone's surprise, Kakashi brought somebody along that wasn't Gai, it was Anko. All the kids thought it was hella weird to see Anko wearing a kimono. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed and waved to him. "You seen Sasuke-teme somewhere? He and Sakura doing something...?"

"No, Naruto." Kakashi answered as he and Anko sat on an open terrace were at the same table as Asuma and Kurenai did. "You see, one team was needed to watch out for intruders; Gai, Shino, Kiba, and Sasuke were the only ones free."

"But Sakura said that Sasuke will be her date." Naruto pointed out, already angered that Sasuke hurt her again.

"Anyway..." Tenten, who was sitting with Neji, Naruto, and Hinata, started looking at the adults with a raised eyebrow. "What's up with the two of you?"

"Well, I wanted all my students to be here for this, but oh well, Anko and I are official as of now." Kakashi said through his mask while glancing over at his new girlfriend.

Unknown to all of them, Ino Yamanaka, Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigaki were nearby. None of the three Akatsuki cared much about the festival or people that were participating in it, they didn't even see the leaf ninja clearly, they were traveling in darkness and silence. They just entered the village from the back with ease, killing a few Anbu agents in the process. Ino was perfect for that, she was a silent killer, murdering fast and swift. Although she was training solely for the purpose of becoming stronger, she was glad to show off a bit in front of Itachi and Kisame.

* * *

Breaking into the Hokage residence was a piece of cake, especially because Ino knew how to get in since she was Hokage's student for two and a half years while Naruto was training with Jiraiya. Obtaining the scroll was pretty easy as well since Itachi, being a genius he is, managed to spot it immediately in between a lot of others.

While they were going away, Ino was thinking should she call this mission a success or a failure. She didn't see any of her former friends and completed the mission, she should be happy. But she couldn't tear away from the feeling of excitement, from something important and interesting happing in her life. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they happened to get caught, would it be by somebody she knew, would she be forced to kill that somebody? She shook her head, staying focused. She was still using her Psiconic Shadow and didn't want to blow up things now.

Just when they were approaching the village's borders, Ino sensed someone following them, at first she thought that that chakra will eventually disappear, but no. It was very strong and it was still following them when they got outside the village. "Itachi," Ino said in a composed tone while jumping from tree to tree. "we're being followed."

"How many?" Uchiha asked.

"Only one, I'll take care of that, you two go." The raven nodded and soon kunoichi was left all alone in the forest, waiting for the attacker to make his move. She could feel that that person was close, but not moving, so she stayed still as well. "You can come out, you know. I know that you're here." She just wanted to kill this person as soon she could so she could join her comrades, she didn't feel like walking from Konoha to Ame all by herself.

Silent footsteps could be heard but Ino stayed on her spot, her mind was all the weapon she needed. Seconds seemed to turn into hours as she waited for the intruder to come out of the shadows. Her blue eyes widened when she realized that this, indeed was a person from her past. That feeling of excitement that she wasn't sure did she want, filled her body and made her smirk. "It's been a long time, S-"

Shika? Sasuke? Sakura? Sai? What do you think? Please let me know.

 **PS:** I know that probably nobody will care, but next chapter includes LeeSaku and...

ITAINO! DEIINO! NAGAINO!

 **Please let me know what you think. I won't be updating unless I get at least 3 reviews per chapter because otherwise there is really no point in writing further. Also, if you have any suggestion or idea for this story feel free to share it with me.**


	19. What, or who, happened to Sasuke?

**I AM SO FUCKING SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER! I had pneumonia and the end of the school sucks. But when the summer starts, I promise you to update like twice a week or so.**

 _'What a night... I just wanna fall dead.'_ Ino Yamanaka thought as she was climbing up the stairs in Pain's Tower. She just wanted to sleep and not to wake up, but, she was aware that she must let the leader know that she is here. She smirked in irony as she looked down at herself, her cloak was ripped, her once beautiful white hands were full of dirt and blood, her face was cut and bruised, her hair was a mess. Although her body was ruined, her mind felt even worse. She was heading towards something like a living room, the room where the Akatsuki would spend their free time while they had nothing better to do, when she heard voices. She sighed in a displeasing tone when she recognized one of them to be Hidan's. She just wanted to have a short talk with Pain and go to take a shower and then a bed.

* * *

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura heard her name being called, but she didn't turn around, she didn't care who it was. She was sitting on a bench in the lonely corner of one of Konoha's many parks, under cherry blossom tree. Her hands were resting on her knees and she was observing almost already dried tears on her kimono. She worked so hard to look perfect tonight, but Sasuke simply didn't show up. "Sakura?" The voice said again and this time Sakura sensed somebody sitting beside her.

"Yes, Lee?" She asked in a sad voice, just wanting to be alone.

"It is Sasuke?" Lee wondered, although he already knew the answer.

"Just leave me alone." Sakura tried her best not to be rude, she didn't want to hurt Lee, but about three hours ago happened the worst thing in her life and she had every right to be sad.

"Know what? No, I won't. I've had enough of him!" Lee almost yelled in an angry voice and Sakura turned her head in surprise, she has never heard Lee shouting like this. "I'm sick of him constantly hurting your feelings!"

* * *

 _"It's been a long time, Sasuke." Ino could hear some kind of dark pleasure as she said that, feeling excited again. She couldn't believe it took her so long to recognize the Uchiha's chakra. There he stood, just a few steps away from her, covered by the dark, the only thing she was able to see was his emotionless face lightened by the moonlight._ 'Well, this should be interesting.'

* * *

"Ino-chan! What happened to you?" Deidara yelled as he immediately stood up from the armchair where he was sitting and playing with his clay. Others present in the room were Hidan and Zetsu. Hidan was sitting on a sofa and observing his Jashin pendent while Zetsu seemed to just stand there for no particular reason. Both of them just looked as Deidara ran towards his bloodied lover. Ino really didn't want to hurt Deidara, but she really didn't feel like hanging out with him now, especially because she knew he was gonna ask stupid questions about what happened. Completly ignoring the artist's hands on her shoulders and his eyes wandering her body, she looked over him at Zetsu. "Where is Pain?"

* * *

" _I thought you were dead." Sasuke spoke in the emotionless voice that, for some weird reason, Ino found to be very different from his older brother's. It surprised her that even he stayed composed after no seeing her for more than two months._

 _"Nice to see you too." She teased. She knew this day will come, it had to happen sooner or later, but she thought she was gonna be extremely nervous or maybe even scared, but now, standing before him, she just wanted to mock him or beat his ass up._

 _"What are you wearing?" He asked in a different tone, a disgusted one._

 _"Oh, you don't like it? I think it suits me well..." Ino smirked as she looked down at her Akatsuki cloak_.

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe that it took her so long to realize how much of an amazing person he was, of course she held best regards about him, but she never gave him much thought as a person. He actually managed to get her mind off Sasuke, which really surprised her. He was there when her boyfriend wasn't (if she can even call him that now), Lee was the one making her laugh, Lee was the one calling her beautiful, he was the one who was here for her now.

* * *

Ino couldn't help but get annoyed at the Rinnegan wandering around her body as she entered the leader's office, as if she didn't know that she looked like a mess. This room was all too familiar to her now, same dark walls, same crimson carpet, a lot of bookshelves, the big desk in the center with a lot of paper spread on it... Not bothering to great him or to wait for him to tell her to sit down, she casually sat before his desk and just wandered around, trying to notice if a detail in the interior was changed, she didn't find any. "Ino." Pain said in his deep voice after some silence.

"Pain-sama."

He didn't even bother to look at her after observing her for a few moments when she got here. He was just writing down something and Ino knew better than to speak out of her turn. This waiting was killing her, she usually had no problem with it, it was a common thing for Pain, but now, she just couldn't stay calm. _'Is he fucking doing it on purpose?'_

"Ino." He said after whole five minutes of ignoring her existence. She lifted up her gaze and looked at with him no fear in her eyes whatsoever. "Name of the person that did this?"

* * *

 _Ino was losing her breath. Sasuke was so damn fast and avoiding him was really becoming a serious problem. She had to think of something if she plans to win this fight. They were equally matched for so long already, it must be at least twenty minutes for sure. She blocks his fists, he dodges her needles. He attacks her with fire, she turns it down by water. She tries to freeze him on the spot with lighting, he blows it away with the wind. But ninjutsu isn't the only card up her sleeve. She's been training mind techniques for 6 hours per day during 2 months, if only she somehow got him to stay still..._

* * *

"Why do you assume I know his name?" Ino challenged her leader with an arrogant voice.

"Skip the charade and answer." Pain answered in the same tone and Ino frowned.

* * *

Sakura lost track of time. She doesn't know how much it passed since Lee got here, twenty minutes? Half an hour? Forty minutes? But she really didn't care, because now, at this very moment, Lee's lips were slowly approaching hers and all she thought about was giving in, to forget the pain caused to her by someone else, to finally have some sort of an intimate contact with someone whose heart isn't cold from all the ice around it.

"SAKURA!" Recognizing the voice to belong to Hokage's assistant Shizune, Sakura, with pain in her heart, moved away from Lee just when they were so close. They shared a fast eye contact, and it hurt her so much to see sadness. It wasn't fair, Lee was always bright and happy, and now he wasn't because of her. She didn't want it. She didn't want to be the source of his sorrow.

Looking over at Shizune, dressed in the kimono that much resembled hers but had yellow color instead of green, who seemed to be out of her breath from running. Before Sakura or Lee could ask what's this about, Iruka-sensei, who seemed to be Shizune's partner for tonight, ran behind her. "What happened?" Lee asked.

"It-" Shizune started while trying to catch her breath. "it's Sasuke."

"What about Sasuke?!" Sakura asked and she knew that she hurt Lee by showing so much concern but it was stronger than her.

"He was attacked in the forest outside the village. He seems to have the loss of memory." Iruka explained, standing beside Shizune.

* * *

Ino _looked down at the unconscious body of her once lover. Just like her, he was a bloody mess. He was still breathing lowly and Ino took it as the opportunity to heal her injuries that could be fatal if not healed at the moment. "Life..." She started while licking her lips seductively like she is toying with him. "or death?" She couldn't believe that she finally did it. She finally got her revenge on Sasuke. But how far to take it? To take away his life? It just didn't seem right. She thought that finally beating him will feel great, but it wasn't much of a positive emotion at the moment._

* * *

"Why did you let the Uchiha live?" Ino knew that Pain will ask that but yet she wasn't prepared to answer. She knew that there was an answer deep inside of her, but she didn't know how to find it.

"It... I couldn't do it to Itachi." She managed to stutter and tired to look away.

"Or," Pain said in endearing voice and Ino frowned directly into his face. "you couldn't kill someone you cared about."

"I didn't care about Sasuke." Ino spat back and it surprised her to how believable that sounded, she almost managed to convince herself that it was the truth.

"What did I tell you about lying?"

* * *

Deidara was waiting for his lover in her room, he was sitting impatiently on her bed and observing pretty much anything that he found interesting. After fifteen minutes he got really bored and decided to look around for a while. He was surprised to see that Ino didn't have anything unusual, just clothing, jewelry, ninja stuff like shurikens and senbon needles, and when he discovered some 'girl's stuff' in the bathroom he got disgusted and decided not to do anything anymore. After few more minutes of waiting, Ino finally showed up and wasn't surprised to see the artist in her room, she was a great sensor after all. She looked the same like when she returned to the hideout an hour ago, messy and covered in blood. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a dull voice. "I just wanna take a shower and go to bed."

"Oh, I assumed that." Deidara said and winked in her direction. "That's why I prepared you this-" he opened the bathroom's door to reveal the bathtub filled with hot water, it had a lot of bubbles and even rose petals. The light was off but they could still see clear enough because Deidara also lit a few candles around.

Ino's eyes widened in surprise, it looked so romantic and tempting. She could hear the older male smirking behind her and she herself let a small chuckle escape her mouth. "Wow." That was all she managed to say, she was too busy imagining how great she will feel once she's in the bathtub.

"There is a bonus, you don't even have to take your clothes off." Before she could understand what he meant by that, his hands were already wrapped around her front part, unzipping her cloak and letting it fall on the floor. He could hear her moan slightly as he nibbled at the spot on her neck.

* * *

Darkness.

That was all Sasuke could see. Darkness, emptiness, nothing... He could feel every muscle in his body being hurt, but that was nothing compared to how damaged his mind was. Why did he feel this? What happened to him? Is he dead? He can't see anything, he can't move, he can't feel anything but pain. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" He hears his name being said over and over again, yet he has problems recognizing the voice, hell, he even struggles to understand is the voice male or female. More voices join, all of them are saying his name, he knows them somewhere in the back of his mind, yet he has troubles telling them apart.

He feels two bodies supporting his own and they are moving. Where are they leading him to? He knows he knows them, but still doesn't believe their intentions.

* * *

"Told you, sex makes all the problems go away." Deidara said and Ino laughed. She must admit, her lying on top of him in the bathtub felt so good and relaxing, that was really something that she needed. The water was still hot and she felt tired. The sleep will probably be even better now. The artist's lips brushing against hers made her snap out of her thoughts and kiss him back. He mumbled something in between but she didn't listen, it just felt so good.

But, knocking on the door caused them to separate immediately. Since she was lying on him, she could feel his heartbeat getting faster. "Who is it!?" Ino yelled since knocking continued.

"Itachi." Although the voice was relatively quiet, it was loud enough for Ino's own heart to pump faster and for Deidara's lips to form into a frown.

"Wait a moment!" She yelled and quickly got off Deidara, much to his displease. She grabbed the first towel she saw and wrapped it around her upper part, she didn't even dry herself. While walking towards the door, she remembered her thoughts about Itachi before they infiltrated Konoha, and since she was experiencing some weird feelings now, she decided to ask him what she meant to for quite some time now.

When she opened the door, the Uchiha didn't seem at all amused or bothered by the fact that she was almost naked. "What is it?" She asked.

"Kisame needs some medical help, the mission was harder than we thought." Ino found it weird that his voice didn't sound cold, it was just... normal. Like every other human being's.

"Okay, let me get the things I need." She said, turned around and headed to one of the drawers next to the closet where she usually kept medicine. "Oh, and Itachi," she throws in without looking at him while going through things in her drawer. "how long are you going to hide the fact that you're blind?"


	20. I just want to help you, Itachi

_"Okay, let me get the things I need." She said, turned around and headed to one of the drawers next to the closet where she usually kept medicine. "Oh, and Itachi," she throws in without looking at him while going through things in her drawer. "how long are you going to hide the fact that you're blind?"_

Silence.

She could feel that the Uchiha was frozen on the spot, if she weren't a sensor she'd think that he was gone. "Itachi?" She wonders out loud as if she asked the most normal thing ever, but she didn't turn to look at him, she continued going through a lot of little bottles, needles, and bandages.

"Ino! What's happening there!?" She heard Deidara's voice from the bathroom yelling and realized that she completely forgot about him.

"Medical intervention!" She shouted back and went to the bathroom to change herself. It's obvious that she had no problem doing it in front of Deidara. In less than a minute she came out in a baby-blue top and a skirt and took a little doctor bag filled with all the things she needed that she left beside the drawer. Kunoichi took a look at clearly distressed Uchiha; his eyes were wide opened and his jaw dropped. Although he was looking in her direction, it seemed as he was looking through her, like he is in his own deep, dark, twisted world no one but him has access to. "Shall we go?" Ino asked nicely and smiled as though nothing happened and practically pushed him away so she can get out of the room.

After few seconds of walking alone in the hallway, he joined her. She could feel his intense eyes constantly on her, but she didn't once look at him. "It's because of Mangekyo, right?" He stopped for a moment, but Ino didn't mind, she just carried on and even smirked while doing so. "How-" But that was the line crossed, sadly, Itachi was faster than her, and in a blink of an eye, she was pinned against the stone wall. Itachi's cold hand caught her left wrist and held it beside her head while the other kept her right one still by squeezing it tightly. His body pressed hard against hers, completely disallowing her to move. She had to admit, it was kinda hot, being so close to him. She got that weird feeling in her stomach but ignored it.

His emotionless and dull black eyes stared down into hers with pure rage in them, but Ino wasn't afraid, not even one bit. Actually, she laughed slightly and challenged him with a drunk look on her face. "O-ho, this is new."

"What do you want?" He hissed through his teeth and unconsciously pushed himself even more against her, with chest pressed on her breasts and his knee between her legs.

"You might not wanna put your leg there. Ya know, that time of the month." Ino giggled with a hint of bitter innocence in her voice and Itachi slightly flinched when he realized what he did, but his face stayed composed.

"What. Do. You. Want?" He asked and his eyes turned red. He must have known that there was no point in it anymore, she trained with the Rinnegan, normal Sharingan was nothing she couldn't handle.

"I want you to talk to me. I want to help you." Her voice sounded much more normal now, it even had compassion in it, and another emotion that Itachi couldn't recognize. And it angered him, it angered him that he couldn't read her, it angered him that he didn't know her intentions.

"I don't need your help nor I want it." He said bluntly as ever and his grip on her loosened up a bit. Now when he looked down at her face, it was different... softer, sadder... She reminded him of a little girl who lost a family member. _'Damn it... Why is she so sad_ because _of me?'_ Itachi thought angrily.

"You don't know what you need." Ino almost spat at him, like he is a child that wants to stay up late or refuses to eat vegetables.

"You sound like Pain." Itachi stated, much to both of their amusements. That left Ino wondering, is it true? The first word that came to her mind when she thought about him would be 'cold'. Yes, Pain was ruthless and demanding. But Ino knew better, she knew that there was something beneath that exterior, she knew that Pain cared about all them.

"How so? He wants to help you with your problems too?" She asked cockily and torn her hands off his grips.

"Just go help Kisame already."

* * *

"Sasuke, I know that you are still shaken, but do you know who attacked you?" Lady Tsunade asked as she looked down at the boy laying in the hospital bed with bandages over his head. His face was wiped of all the emotions that could be once recognized on the young Uchiha. The room was pretty crowded and Sasuke felt like he was suffocating, there were so many people here, and he needed them desperately out. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He was still in pain, more mentally than physically. So many eyes set on him, but not in the way he was used to, Sakura, Hinata, Shizune, and Iruka had concerned looks on their faces while Lee and Kakshi's stayed blank, and of course, Naruto was being his usual loud self.

"No, I don't." He admitted in anger.

"You should rest now." Sakura said as she tried to hug him but he moved away. A sad expression crawled up on her face and even sadder one on Lee's who was standing in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, Teme," Naruto jumped in with his hand still around Hinata's waist, he somehow managed to stay silent for a few minutes but was impatient as hell to say something. He just couldn't understand that someone beat his rival's ass. "I mean, it must really be some badass guy if he beat you up."

"Shut up." Sasuke mumbled under his breath. "I'll get that guy back." He growled and turned his head to the other side.

"Sasuke, this is a serious matter," Kakashi said and Anko's gaze followed him as he moved closer to his student. "it's uncommon for you to lose a battle, we are dealing with someone dangerous, so try to remember."

* * *

"I still don't understand how you managed to get 14 fucking shurikens stabbed in your back," Ino growled as she took the last one out of her blue-skinned friend. Kisame was sitting on his bed shirtless while she was standing behind him and doing her medical work. She wanted to use this as an opportunity to ask him about Itachi's blindness but since the said individual was present in the room, she didn't dare to. Itachi was sitting on his bed that was opposite to Kisame's, and it made Ino shiver knowing that those eyes are just a few steps behind her.

"I have no idea either." Kisame shrugged.

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha, eh?" Pain mumbled to himself as he stood on the big balcony and observed his village. The cold wind was blowing and the cool air felt good on his skin. It stopped raining this night, quite an unusual occasion to happen in Ame. No person could be seen on its streets and almost all the lights in the buildings were off. He stared into the distance at Village Head's residence, thinking about certain someone. "He could become a problem, especially now." He paused for a moment and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. "Ino, Ino, Ino... There is so much for you yet to uncover, pain to live through, techniques to learn, people to kill, secrets to reveal..."

"Pain-sama." He knows that Itachi has been standing there for quite some time now, also didn't care if he heard him, although he was pretty sure that he was speaking quietly enough.

"Yes, Itachi?" He asked and put his hands behind his back.

"She knows." It's a rare opportunity for him to wonder something, he can guess what Itachi is talking about but can't bring himself to believe that Uchiha told her about his past. He tells himself that it's about Sasuke but keeps quiet.

"About?" He could feel his eyebrow twitch at his own question.

"My illness." Itachi answered and came closer so he was standing beside the leader now who didn't move at his presence.

"I expected it to happen," Pain said and shrugged. "she is young, but she isn't stupid."

"I'm afraid she will tell it to the others." Uchiha hissed through his teeth and although he had a big wish to look directly into leader's face, he stayed on the spot.

"So, in other words, you me want to prevent her from it." Though it sounded like a question, both of them knew that it wasn't and Pain just stared at the night sky, like he isn't aware of Itachi's presence, or doesn't care. He started talking again after around half a minute. "Fine, I will, but I won't prevent her from trying to ease your pain."


	21. Village head Yahiko and his family

It's been a few days since Ino found out about Itachi's illness. She desperately wanted to talk about it, but he would always be either or a mission or in the company of someone else. And Kisame was keeping his mouth shut, she thought that she could get the shark to talk but nothing. Only thing Pain told her was that he knew about it, that's it. She was now summoned to his office and was hoping to find out something more about Itachi, although she doubted it.

For some reason, she felt happy today, first time after Sasuke incident, and she refused to let him bother her, ever again. She optimistically entered Pain's office, who seemed to be in a good mood as well, and sat on a chair opposite to him. "You needed me, Pain-sama?"

"Yes." He simply replied. "A new mission." The leader was the person she would go to the most mission with, it made her feel good about herself, being partnered up with the leader. But there was always this feeling of being scared of disappointing him. Every time she fought, she knew that the Rinnegan was closely watching, observing her every move, trying to find a weakness or a mistake, which would be rare. "It's a different kind of mission."

"How so?" Ino asked, wondering what could it be about, she already stole, killed, kidnapped, ambushed, tortured, hypnotized, took away memories... She really couldn't think of anything else.

"I have a meeting with the Village Head today," he continued in an important tone. "and you are coming with me."

Ino couldn't help herself but smile. She? Meeting a village head? With Pain himself? She felt so important. "Wow, I'm honored, Pain-sama."

"Get dressed in a kimono and I want you on your best behavior." He said strictly and she knew that the conversation was over. She got up, bowed and went to change in her room, smile not leaving her face. She wondered how the fuck Pain knew that she owned a kimono, she did buy one when she joined but never got a chance to use it.

* * *

There are lots of kinds of kimonos, all have names and are ranked by their elegance and use. There are, for example, Furisode for unmarried women, Homongi used for formal parties, Iromuji used for ceremonies, Komon that is just casual for everyday occasions, Edo komon that is worn when visiting someone, and a lot of others like Kurotomesode, Tsukesage, Uchikake, Tomosode, Hikizuri... But Ino wore Junihitoe, that is an extremely elegant and highly complex kimono that was only worn by Japanese court ladies. The jūnihitoe consist of various layers which are silk garments, with the innermost garment being made of white silk and the outside out of red. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked ravishing, fitting to meet the village head, the ruler of _her new_ village.

She met up with Pain at the hideout's exit. He himself changed, he wore traditional Japanese wear; Juban kimono, which is like a regular white t-shirt, with black Montsuki kimono and the same jacket over it. Also, instead of normal pants, he wore Hakama pants. Ino must admit, he looked quite good in that. Black and white clothing perfectly complimented his red hair.

"Shall we?" As they walked through the village together, all the villagers would bow their heads down for them as a sign of respect. She lost the count of how many times she heard 'Lord Pain' or 'Lady Ino' that Sunday. The feeling was... incredible. Being respected in her village, being loved by its citizens. The little traces of nostalgia towards Konoha were all gone, but it's not just that Konoha didn't feel like home, Ame really did. She would rather wear Ame's normal headband than Konoha's pierced one. _'Wait until you meet the village head before you start calling this home.'_ A voice in her head told her and she chuckled.

The village head's residence was the biggest and probably the most beautiful structure here, it looked like a real manor. The exterior was made out of some fine stone, Flint would be her best guess. All the windows were luxurious and big with golden corners and elegant curtains. The huge front door was guarded by the two guards, dressed in traditional Ame wear. Pain made few steps forward and she could literally see the guards shiver at the mere sight of him. They froze on the spot and mumbled 'Lord Pain' as he and Ino went past them.

The manor was beautiful on the inside as well, the corridors were long with old paintings hanged on the wooden walls and the soft carpet was spread on the floor. Ino didn't want to look like an ignorant child and stare around, so she just followed Pain and would occasionally glance at random things. Pain seemed to know the exact way they should go, they would see a few guards here and there and they would all bow their heads down and let the guests through.

After few minutes he stopped at the one door where was yet another guard, he bowed his head down. "Lord Pain. And your retinue?" He asked as he glanced at Ino.

Ino wasn't sure how to pronounce her name; Ino, Lady Ino, Lady Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka? "Lady Ino Yamanaka." Pain said instead of her and she cracked a little smile. The guard opened the door half-way, announced them and then opened the door fully, letting the guests in. The room was very elegant and beautiful, it looked like a living room, with a lot of three-seaters and sofas, paintings, fireplace, few tables... Wasn't much different from the one at the hideout, only this one was more luxurious, and clean. Besides few of the servants, facing the window with his hands behind his back was standing a man with an orange hair. She took a good look at his face when he turned to see them, he had soft brown eyes, was about Pain's age and wore a warm smile on his face. She imagined him to look older and more serious, not that she complained. He raised his hand in the air and all the servants left the room, leaving only him and some woman. The woman was sitting on an armchair with a book in her lap. She had blue hair with a paper flower in it, orange eyes, and wore a beautiful kimono which made Ino feel like she found hers in the garbage.

"Nagato." The village head exclaimed happily like a child and immediately rushed to them. He and Pain shook hands before he pulled her leader into a bro hug. Ino's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. _'Is Nagato Pain's real name? And did he seriously just let someone HUG him?! What's wrong here?!'_ She thought and froze on the spot when the village head looked at her with a smile on his face. "O-ho, and who might you be?"

"Lady Ino Yamanaka, My Lord, I'm honored to be in your presence." She said with as much elegance she managed to and bowed down.

"It's nice to meet you, Lady Ino, I am the head of Amegakure, but Lord Yahiko is just fine."

"She's my new partner." Pain said and Ino raised her head up. Sure, they did go on missions but she never thought of herself as his partner because they obviously weren't equals. But she was so glad that he said it, it made her smile with pride.

"Nagato..." The woman from the armchair raised up and hugged Pain before giving him fast kisses on both cheeks. Ino was left in shock once again.

"It's good to see you." The leader said and Ino wished that she could see his face at that moment, but since it was over blue-haired woman's shoulder she couldn't.

"May I present you my wife - Lady Konan." Yahiko said and suggested towards her.

Ino bowed again and looked up. "It's an honor to meet you, m'lady." She was very glad to see the woman smiling down at her and returned the favor.

"Wow, Nagato. To be honest I didn't expect you to get this kind of partner." Konan said while eyeing Ino from head to toe. Kunoichi honestly didn't know what she meant by that, did she consider her too young maybe?

"I assure you, she does her job better than I expected." Pain replied calmly and looked like he was about to say something else, but stopped himself when two children suddenly stormed into the room, a boy, and a girl. It didn't take Ino a single second to realize that they were village head's children. The boy looked like he was between nine and eleven years old, and he was the mirror image of Yahiko. The girl was around five or six and resembled her mother in blue hair and orange eyes.

"Uncle Nagato!" Both of them yelled at the same time as they immediately rushed to Pain who, at Ino's huge surprise, lowered down and let the children hug him. _'In the name of Kami! What the actual fuck is fucking happening around fucking here!?'_ And he actually seemed to hug like a normal person... weird. While the boy started blabbing something to Pain that Ino didn't understand, the girl clung to her kimono and she looked down on her.

"Are you Uncle Nagato's girlfriend?" She asked innocently with huge hope in her big eyes.

Ino's face turned completely red, she could literally feel the blood boiling in her cheeks. _'WHAT. THE. FUCK!?'_ "NO! Hahahaha... We're just partners, that's all, haha..."

"I have some responsibilities to tend to." Konan said calmly. "It was good to see you, Nagato. We can all dine together later." Pain and Yahiko both nodded as they watched the blue-haired woman walk away with elegance.

"You're the newest Akatsuki member?" The boy questioned her and she knew she had to be careful with the answer, she didn't know how much these kids knew about the organization.

She fastly glanced at Pain who gave her a fast look and nodded. "Yes, I am." Ino answered.

"Wow, that's so cool!" The boy exclaimed.

* * *

 _'I can give you the power you want. My offer stands.'_ Orochimaru's voice echoed in Sasuke's ears for probably the tenth time that day. He stared out through the window of his home, thinking about the snake's words. One thing he didn't tell to the Hokage or anyone else is that he remembers one thing from the night when he was attacked - Akatsuki cloak. "Itachi..." His brother's name rolled off his tongue with bitterness and despise. "To kill you, brother, I'll do everything..."

* * *

"How about we head to that meeting now?" Pain asked his supposedly best friend after few minutes spent with talking to his children. Ino was shocked by the fact that these kids adore Pain and he didn't seem to mind their company either.

"Oh, yeah. Let me just call someone to look after these two." Yahiko said while looking at his children with suspicious eyes, clearly not trusting them enough to leave them on their own.

"Ino can do that." Pain said and kunoichi's eyes widened. _'Wait, what!?'_

"Oh, great." Yahiko smiled and before Ino could protest anyhow, her leader and the village head already left the room and she was left with two children looking up at her weirdly. _'The fuck, Pain-sama?!'_

"Umm..." She started awkwardly, not really sure what is she supposed to. "Naomi and T..." _'Why the fuck wasn't I listening to the conversation?! Me and my Itachi daydreaming!'_

"Takeo, it means warrior." The boy said proudly and put his arms on his hips.

"Aha, I promise not to forget it." Ino smiled and lowered down to their level, she had to admit that they were actually pretty cute. She made herself comfortable one of the coaches and Naomi settled on her right while Takeo remained on his feet, eyeing the kunoichi with excitement in his brown eyes. "Uh, what do you want to do?" Ino asked.

"Tell us about your cool ninja life!" He exclaimed eagerly and his sister seemed to be fine with the idea, although Ino wasn't. She couldn't tell a six-years-old and ten-years-old children about how she must kill someone almost every day.

"Well... I specialize in mind techniques, I can take control of someone's body, paralyze someone, read minds, take away the memories... That sorta things." She explained, careful to avoid causing people pain part.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Noami smiled and looked up at the kunoichi. "No wonder Uncle Nagato likes you."

"Uncle Nagato, eh?" Ino laughed a bit. "Tell me, kids," she started slyly, put her hands behind their heads gently and moved them closer to herself. "did Uncle Nagato ever do anything... embarrassing?"

While Naomi seemed to think about it, Takeo's lips immediately curved into a grin. "Oh, yeah, plenty."

"Really now?" At the moment Ino thought that she overstepped her boundary, but this was too good to miss. The great Pain himself did some shit? Hell yeah, she must know about it.

"Under one condition." The village head's son said and Ino and his sister both raised eyebrows and looked at him weirdly. _'What am I getting myself into?'_

"What condition?" Kunoichi asked, ready to do most of the things, like, what could a ten-years-old possibly want that would be hard to do?

"Do you have fire release?" Takeo asked with great hope in his voice.

"Um, yeah, still learning but I'm pretty good. Why?" Ino raised an eyebrow again, hoping that he won't ask her to burn something.

"One new fire jutsu, for... five stupid things Uncle Nagato did. Deal?" Takeo asked and stretched his hand out.

Ino considered it for a moment, not really thinking about consequences, before smiling deviously. How hard can it be? They surely have some dojo in here. "Deal."

* * *

Ino really couldn't bring herself to look at Pain with same eyes again. She tried to prevent herself from constantly looking at him while they were leaving the village head's residence, but it seemed like a hard task. Although he looked completely the same, he was still different somehow... Her view of him was different. But then the beginning of the day came to her mind and she got angry. "Hey, you said I'm going to the meeting, not babysitting!" She was glad that not many people were out on the streets since it was night already, otherwise she couldn't be as loud.

"No," Pain replied calmly. "I said _I_ am going to the meeting and that I'm _taking_ you with me."

"Urgh." Ino growled but let it go. She did have a great time after all, the kids were really nice and she found out embarrassing stuff about her leader.

"Tell me, Ino," Pain said quietly and she looked at him, not expecting him to continue the talk. "how do you capture the hearts of everyone you meet?"

She was taken aback by his question and stopped walking for a second before catching up with him again. After the meeting was over the kids did insist to talk to him for some fifteen minutes and Ino was praying to Kami for them not to tell him about what they told to her. While he was up to that she talked to Yahiko a bit, mostly about the village and he seemed to be interested about her work in the Akatsuki. She thought about Pain's question for a moment before carefully choosing the answer. "Did I capture your heart, leader-sama?" She was sure that he meant the children and maybe Yahikp when he said that but she couldn't resist asking.

Pain remained silent as she expected, although she desperately wanted the answer. She knew better than to push it with the leader so she let it go.

* * *

"What a day." Ino sighed as she let herself fall on her bed. She didn't even change into her pajamas, she just unzipped the cloak along with her purple outfit and let them fall on the floor while she fell asleep in her black lace underwear.

But, like often as it seems, Ino didn't get lucky. Loud knocking on the door woke her up few hours after she fell asleep. At first, she paid it no mind but it continued and she opened her eyes and looked at the clock beside her bed. "Fucking 2 in the morning..." She mumbled as she got out of the bed. "I'm coming!" She yelled because the knocking wouldn't stop. She quickly grabbed the purple robe that was hanging on the door to cover herself.

She was ready to smack whatever the idiot woke her up. She was surprised to see that it was a serious looking Kisame, he was shirtless and was wearing some loose tracksuit pants. "Kisame?" She said while rubbing her eyes.

The shark looked down at her with a hard expression on his face which was very unusual for him. "It's about Itachi."


	22. Healing Itachi

_The shark looked down at her with a hard expression on his face which was very unusual for him. "It's about Itachi."_

"What about Itachi?" Ino asked, suddenly feeling more awake than just a moment ago.

"Just come with me." He growled and Ino knew that this was a serious matter. She could feel her heart starting to beat faster and a sweat dropping from her forehead. She only nodded and went with Kisame. It seemed as the fast walk to their room was kilometers long, every second was like an hour and every breath felt useless and wasted away, yet so desperately needed.

When they finally entered the room her blood ran cold at the sight she saw. Itachi's pillow had blood on it as well as some of his bed sheets and the floor. Yet there was no Itachi, she felt panic overwhelming her and she wasn't sure did it raise or lower down when she heard coughing coming from their bathroom. She stood there on the spot, frozen like a statue.

After a few seconds Itachi came out, and like Kisame, he was only wearing some loose dark pants. But his chest, neck, and chin... they covered in crimson blood. His cold eyes fell on her and she felt like her legs were cut off. "Why did you bring her?" His voice was hoarse and raspy, probably from all the coughing.

"Becuase she can help you, idiot." Kisame said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Itachi moving towards his bed made Ino flinch and immediately rush to him. She gently put a hand on his back when he sat down. _'Alright, just calm down and solve this.'_ After he was silent for a few seconds she took his bloody pillowcase and bedsheet and threw them at Kisame who caught them like she expected him to. "Throw these in a washing machine and get new ones."

"New ones are...?" Kisame started with a raised eyebrow. Ino honestly didn't know why she expected him to know where that kinds stuff was kept.

She sighed in annoyance. "Just give him yours for now and I'll get you new ones later. Also get the bag with medication from my room." Kisame shrugged and did as he was told and headed out of the room to throw the bloody fabrics while Ino went to the bathroom. She took two towels, put them under the pipe in the sink and turned on the water. She fastly glanced at Itachi to find him still sitting on his bed. After a few moments she returned to the bedroom and threw one towel on the floor where the blood was, then she instructed Itachi to lie down while she carefully cleaned his chest and neck with another. She was especially careful around his mouth, she knew that he didn't have any wound that would hurt but she just wanted to be gentle. Like she expected, sadly, he stayed composed the whole time.

At that moment Kisame returned and handed her her bag. "I need to give you a needle." She told Itachi as though he was a child, on which he, of course, didn't react. She pulled out a chair from his desk and sat on it in front of the bed. She gently took his hand in hers and placed a needle above his vein.

"What is that for?" Kisame asked, he did a poor job of hiding his concern for his friend.

"If I am to explain to you all about heart and lung problems we wouldn't have time to do anything." Ino replied and pushed the needle in Uchiha's vein. Itachi didn't even look at her nor flinch or anything. "Tell me Itachi, where does it hurt the most?"

"Chest, head and the throat." He answered, his voice sounding dry and worn out. Once Ino thought that anything but his usual voice would sound better, but now, she changed her mind. She could hear that he was in pain, although he made sure to keep it for himself.

Pulling the needle out and quickly covering it with a small bandage, she stood up. "Now that you're relatively okay, I'm gonna make you some tea and then use my healing jutsus."

"You don't have to, you've done enough." Itachi said and was about to get up as well, but she pushed him back down as gently as she could.

"Don't be an idiot." Before he could say anything else, Ino was already leaving the room with one last remark. "Oh, and Kisame, take out all the medicine Itachi has in the bathroom and bring it here."

She felt an unusual pain in her chest as she walked towards the kitchen. _'Itachi... He was in such a bad condition... Why doesn't he want my help?'_ She hated the fact that he still acted stoic although he was hurt, it's human to feel pain, he shouldn't be ashamed of it.

A noise woke her up from her thoughts and she focused, she felt chakra in the kitchen and when she got closer to the door she recognized the intruder to be Hidan. Like Kisame and Itachi, he wore only dark red pants and was holding a sake bottle in his hand. "Hidan?"

"Oh? Thank Jashin it's just you, Hime." He seemed to feel a huge relief when he saw that it was just her, probably expecting Pain or someone else.

"What are you- wait, is that Pain's sake from Kumogakure?" Ino asked as she recognized the bottle to be the expensive one she and Pain got two weeks ago, given to them by a man who ordered the murder of one of his political rivals and added a bottle along with promised money, as a reward for a fast done job.

"Um...No?" He laughed and hid the bottle behind his back like a child. "But what are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep so I thought to make myself tea." Well, it wasn't a complete lie...

"Tsk, whatever." Hidan replied and went out of the kitchen to probably go get drunk somewhere. "By the way, this is between us, rigth?" He turned and asked when he was at door's frame.

"Yeah, sure." Ino sighed deeply and started preparing that tea. She wasn't sure was it the boiled water, or the image of Itachi's tired body not leaving her mind, that was making her forehead sweat. She couldn't wait to finish it so she can go back to him, she knew that there was barely any possibility of something happening to him but she still worried. She made green tea, usually in Japan tea is never served alone, and it made her sad that she'll leave him with an empty stomach, but she really couldn't make anything, at least not something that can be made fast.

Coming back into Itachi and Kisame's room, she noticed that Kisame left all of Itachi's medication on his desk while the raven was still helplessly in his bed. When he noticed her, he raised up and leaned against the bed frame and she handed him his tea. "I didn't want to give you any pills for the throat, but if it hurts that much let me know and I'll give you a real medicine." Ino knew that she behaved towards him like a child and that it bothered him, but she couldn't help herself.

Itachi nodded and took a few sips before putting the cup on a nightstand beside his bed. "It's better." He said when he saw her staring at him and assumed that she wouldn't let it go until he tells her that he's fine.

"Good." She gave him a weak smile as she put a cold compress, which she prepared earlier, on his forehead when he lied back down. She put her hands above his chest and focused her chakra. Itachi could feel a great relief, like a stone fell off his chest, literally. He doesn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed and let out a quiet moan of satisfaction. Kisame raised a questioning eyebrow, but he was glad to see Itachi feeling good. "I will stay overnight." Ino said after a minute of healing.

Of course Itachi didn't want to admit that he needed any help and would probably protest with more than a glare if didn't enjoy the treatment he was receiving right now. "I'll be crashing in your room then, Ino." Kisame said, believing that, although he knew everything about Itachi, he'd feel more comfortable just with Ino. "Unless you need the support, Itachi, if that's the case I'll stay."

"You just go to sleep." Itachi said and waved him with his right hand. With that, the shark left the room and the moment he passed the door the words _'I'll crash in your room, Ino.'_ came to Ino's head, but now it was too late to stop him and after few seconds she actually found no problem with that, they were friends after all.

"And _you_ just relax. All this medication is really bad quality, it's weird that you didn't get a blood clot by now." She said while eyeing the medication on the desk. "I can get you a better one, which is expensive, but my healing does just the same."

Itachi nodded and relaxed for the sake of both of them. His body sank into the matters and his head fit perfectly under the pillow.

* * *

About more than an hour passed and they were still in the same position, she sitting beside his bed and with her hands above his chest. He had two cold compresses; one on his forehead for his headache that seemed to have passed but Ino decided to keep it there, while the other one was over his tortured and tired eyes. She would occasionally put new ones and go make him more tea. Although he said multiple times that he was fine, which she actually believed him, she wanted him to be more than fine, she wanted him to be perfect, though it was physically impossible. She didn't care if his throat was fine, more tea will do him only good.

Another hour passed and Ino was very tired but tried as hard as she could to keep the things the way they were. Itachi was no blind, at least not that way, he could see the state she was in, but for a difference from her, he wouldn't keep pushing it if she told him that she can continue. At one moment she almost collapsed onto him from exhaustion. But rather than stopping her healing, she asked: "Itachi, can you please move to the side a bit so I can sit on the bed?"

Itachi nodded and did so, Ino sat on the white sheets beside his lying body and leaned against the wall. The position was a bit fucked up because they were both horizontal, but it was better than breaking her back on that chair.

More half an hour passed and Ino was on her last reaming strength. She really couldn't heal anymore, it's been almost 3 hours, but she had to, for him, for Itachi. A few minutes later she let out a deep breath as the green light above Itachi's chest stopped. She leaned against the wall and tried to catch her breath. She removed the compresses and she sat like that for a few minutes, beside him. "Itachi?" She asked quietly, not sure was he sleeping or just relaxing.

"Hm?" He asked but didn't open his eyes, which she actually was happy about, she wanted them closed as much as it could be provided.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked innocently but still in a tired tone. And yeah, she knew that Kisame's bed could do just as fine but she had her reasons.

"Why would you want that?" Ino took that as yes and lowered herself down so she was lying beside him. She gently and carefully put her head on his chest, enjoying the sound of his heart pumping. She was slightly afraid that he will protest, but he let her.

"It's just that," she started quietly after she gave his collarbone a fast little kiss. "this way, when I hear your heartbeat, and feel you breathing, I know that you're here," she kissed him again, but this time a bit lower. "that you're alive and well."

Itachi didn't mind the kisses on his chest, it was her words that intrigued him. He didn't know how to reply, he doesn't remember the last time that someone spoke that way to him, and he couldn't say that he disliked it, but it just felt like too much all of a sudden, at least for now.

Ino wanted to say more, but her doctor side told her to leave him be, he needs his rest. She snuggled into him and let her head rest on his chest as she fell asleep.


	23. Back from hiatus?

Hello readers if there are any left, I truly am sorry dor not updating for the last 15 months.

The thing is I just can't write over the summer, and I'm sure a lot of other writers have the same problem, because it's my free time and if I can just lay around then I will. I write way better if I have other responsibilities to do and I usually don't write over holidays because of that.

I started writing this when I was 14 (eight grade) and I sincerely apologize for the bad grammar, I promise I improved a lot since the first chapter, both in grammar and understanding characters, and I'm kinda sad how I wrote Sasuke and at some points Pain (who are my favorite characters along with Ino), but we're 22 chapters in and we're gonna, hopefully, finish it.

I didn't write anything summer 2018 and I thought I will when I start school, but turns out high school is WAY worse than elementary school, especially the first year and it was really tough, but everyone says second grade is better and easier concerning the studying material and I am already familiar with the professors and all...

So I turned 16 in July and since this year is going to be easier I thought... why the hell not continue this if some people actually like it?

I'm very thankful for all the kind reviews and I honestly love you guys.

I'm gonna start writing the new chapter now and I have no idea when I'll finish it, maybe today maybe in two weeks, really depends on my creativity.

I always appreciate ideas and opinions you guys send me so don't be shy to do it more!

XOXO Korra.


End file.
